


Snakes and Ladders

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты не знаешь, куда приведет тебя каждый новый шаг – поднимет вверх или опустит вниз. Но ты идешь и идешь, ведь от этой игры просто нельзя оторваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: *Snakes and Ladders – «Змеи и лестницы», популярная настольная игра в Великобритании. В Америке она называется «Горы и лестницы».  
> Примечание автора 2: Многое пошло по-другому, но персонажи погибают в соответствии с каноном.  
> Примечание автора 3: Описана смерть второстепенного персонажа.

Джинни плохо помнит время, когда была совсем маленькой. Краски ранних воспоминаний блеклые, они стерлись в памяти, словно на тех колдографиях, которые мама бережно хранит в большом красивом альбоме. Джинни кажется, что нет ничего прекраснее этого альбома. И она не замечает, что темно-красный бархат местами вытерся, а золотое тиснение по краям осыпалось. Но первое яркое воспоминание у неё совсем не об этом. Они всей семьей готовятся праздновать Рождество. Наверное, уже каникулы, потому что все дома. И Билл, и Чарли, и Перси.  
  
Джинни не знает, радует её это или печалит. С одной стороны, она любит своих братьев. Даже скучного Перси и шумных близнецов, которые постоянно ломают её кукол и раскрашивают их углем и красками. Но с другой стороны, ей пришлось перебраться из своей комнатки к Рону, и она очень переживает, не захочет ли Билл, для которого освободили её каморку, без спросу посмотреть её коллекцию вкладышей от шоколадных лягушек.  
  
Эта коллекция очень дорога Джинни. В ней целых четыре директора Хогвартса, ученый Николас со сложной фамилией и ещё красивая ведьма, чьё имя Джинни не помнит. Джинни мучается от угрызений совести, ведь быть жадной так плохо. Но эти вкладыши такие красивые, а Билл может не понять этого и испачкать их, а то и случайно порвать. Конечно, на это Рождество ей снова подарят шоколадную лягушку, и это будет означать, что в новом году ей исполнится целых семь лет.  
  
Джинни снова пронзает горькая обида. Она знает, что первые два года была слишком мала, чтобы есть шоколад, и поэтому её подарок делили братья. Ну ничего, вот родится ещё один ребеночек и его первую шоколадку она съест одна. Целиком.  
  
Джинни снова стыдно. Она закрывает лицо руками, чтобы папа, мама и братья не видели, какая она гадкая. Но никто не смотрит на маленькую Джинни, все заняты подготовкой к празднику.  
  
– Джинни, детка! – неожиданно окликает её мама. – Что ты хочешь в подарок на Рождество?  
  
Джинни осторожно раздвигает пальчики и в щелку между ними испытующе смотрит на мать. Она ещё маленькая и не замечает того, как замирает Рон – ему мама никогда не задавала таких вопросов, и морщит носик Перси – он-то знает, сколько денег могут потратить родители на каждого из детей. И он уже попросил у отца вместо подержанной книги дорогое модное перо. Деньги те же, а как ахнут все в школе! Спокойны только близнецы. Они давно облазили все в шкафы в доме и точно знают, что получит в подарок каждый в семье.  
  
– Розовое платье с блестками. Как у принцессы! – внезапно говорит девочка и замирает.  
  
Молли замирает тоже, она в замешательстве. Стоит ли говорить маленькой дочери, что это платье, которое ненароком попалось ей на глаза на Диагон-аллее, стоит слишком дорого? Или то, что розовый не пойдет к рыжим локонам и прозрачной до синевы коже?  
  
Положение спасает Артур:  
  
– Джинни, платье мы покупали тебе на день рождения. А в чулок поместится замечательная куколка, правда? – он подмигивает дочери.  
  
– Правда, – тихо отвечает Джинни. И добавляет уже совсем шепотом: – Я пошутила. То платье с блестками гадкое, я хочу куклу.  
  
Мир восстановлен и только Рон неожиданно спрашивает:  
  
– Папа, а почему мы такие бедные?  
  
– Ну… – морщит лоб Артур. – Иди сюда, я расскажу историю про недавнюю войну с Тем-кого-нельзя-называть. Вы хотите послушать историю?  
  
– Историю! Историю! – голосят близнецы, бросив возиться с бумажными игрушками для ёлки. Даже Перси подходит поближе, а Чарли и Билл отвлекаются от вырезания фигурок.  
  
Рон взбирается на колени к отцу и неловко прижимается к его плечу, счастливый, что первый успел занять место. Одна Джинни хмурится и не хочет слушать эту дурацкую историю. Она слышала её сто миллионов раз. Сейчас она хочет платье.  
  
Девочка кусает губки, чтобы не расплакаться, иначе все поймут, что она соврала. А врать так плохо!  
  
– …Тот-кого-нельзя-называть собрал много сторонников, которые тоже считали, что чистокровные выше других магов, а магглы и вовсе недолюди. И была война, на которой погибло много достойных магов…  
  
Против желания Джинни слова отца долетали до неё, порождая множество вопросов. Кто такие «достойные маги»? Вот они, Уизли, тоже чистокровные, так почему они выбрали сторону достойных магов? И неужели все эти маги такие бедные? Или нет, все достойные маги погибли, а оставшиеся бедные, потому что недостойные?  
  
Вопросы вертелись на языке Джинни, но она не собиралась задавать их. Когда-то давно – она ещё была совсем маленькой – кажется, в конце минувшего лета, она не удержалась и спросила, почему же они не стали сторонниками того, кто обещал сделать чистокровных счастливыми. Тогда она очень испугалась лица папы, оно стало похоже на кукольное – такое же неживое и даже глаза не моргают. А пальцы наоборот – словно ожили, нервно бегая по столу. Наконец Артур выдавил из себя «потому что мы – не они», а порядком струсившая Молли мигом подхватила дочь на руки и унесла с глаз долой. И потом в темной спальне прижимая маленькую Джинни к себе, мать шепотом наказала никогда больше не задавать таких вопросов отцу. И Джинни пообещала, так и не поняв, почему это запрещено.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна растет самым обычным ребенком. То есть, почти самым обычным. Она сама этого не помнит, но родители часто рассказывают, что первыми словами девочки было «Что это?». Отец восторгается умом дочери, а мама нежно прижимает к себе, когда они говорят об этом, но сама Луна не видит в этом ничего достойного таких восторгов. Всё объясняется просто – вокруг девочки с самого рождения столько предметов, чьё назначение не ясно порой даже её маме и папе, что вопрос появляется сам по себе.  
  
Но больше всего маленькой Луне нравится зеркало. Оно огромное, даже папа не достает рукой до его края, в красивой золоченой раме и совершенно кривое. Луна может часами рассматривать свое отражение то с крохотными бусинками-глазами и огромным носом, похожим на бледный помидор, то, наоборот, с длинным и острым носом и глазами, как у лягушки. И Луна не понимает, почему так восторгаются мама и папа, когда она спрашивает, отвлекшись от зеркала:  
  
– А я красивая или нет?  
  
Папа хватает её на руки и кружит по комнате. Луне немного страшно, но она терпит в ожидании ответа.  
  
– У нас гениальный ребенок! – восклицает папа, а мама с улыбкой кивает, во всем с ним соглашаясь.  
  
А чего тут особенного: если бы они постоянно смотрели в такое зеркало, у них этот вопрос возник бы даже раньше, чем в пять лет!  
  
Догадываясь, что ответа она не дождется, Луна упрямо повторяет:  
  
– Так я красивая или нет?  
  
– Красивая, красивая, – успокаивает её мама, а отец добавляет:  
  
– Это неважно, милая! Главное, чтобы у тебя был богатый внутренний мир!  
  
Вот это Луна уже не понимает. Мир весь снаружи, вокруг неё. А внутри только сердце – Луна любит слушать, как бьется мамино сердце под её ухом. Для этого нужно крепко-крепко прижаться и терпеливо слушать. Хотя нет, что-то есть в животе – девочка уверена в этом, ведь не может же так громко бурчать _ничто_! И ещё ум – папа как-то рассказывал ей о нем. Ум находится в голове, наверное, он и есть внутренний мир!..  
  
Луна морщит лобик, беззвучно шевелит губами, но не может понять, о чём говорит отец. Наверное, она и правда самый обычный ребенок.  
  
– Посмотри на нашу маму, – начинает растолковывать отец, – она такая красивая, словно фея из сказки…  
  
Луна смотрит. Она полностью согласна с папой. Такой красивой мамы нет, пожалуй, ни у одной девочки на свете. Если бы Луна была похожа на маму, она бы и не спрашивала. Луна тяжело вздыхает, а папа продолжает свое объяснение:  
  
– …но главное в нашей маме не то, что она красивая, вовсе нет! В человеке самое главное то, что внутри. Мама замечательная выдумщица и…  
  
– И именно поэтому я замужем за твоим папой, а не за Люциусом Малфоем, – подхватывает мама, лукаво улыбаясь.  
  
Луна утыкается в мамин передник, который пахнет свежими пончиками с черникой и ещё чем-то совсем-совсем непонятным, острым и чуть-чуть опасным.  
  
– Пустым франтом Люциусом Малфоем, – уточняет мистер Лавгуд.  
  
Луна видит, что папа недоволен.  
  
Но ей понятно лишь то, что благодаря внутреннему миру мама выбрала ей такого замечательного папу, а не какого-то незнакомого Мал… Маф… С ума сойти, если бы богатый внутренний мир не помог, тогда Луна и её мама жили бы с чужим человеком, у которого, к тому же, совершенно непроизносимое имя!  
  
Глаза у девочки слипаются, а руки мамы такие теплые и нежные, что она засыпает прямо в её объятиях. И ей снится внутренний мир, который похож на сад с разноцветными бабочками.  



	2. Chapter 2

Как быстро летит время! Джинни не может понять, как так случилось, что близнецы уже пошли в Хогвартс. Ей казалось, что кто-кто, а они никогда не покинут дом. Видимо, маме казалось так же, потому что она целый день ходит как потерянная. По несколько раз заходит в комнату Фреда и Джорджа и поправляет ставшие такими аккуратными и безликими кровати.  
  
Джинни старается не лезть под руку, она понимает, что маме сейчас не по себе. Девочка только задумывается, будет ли маме настолько же грустно, когда дом покинут младшие дети: Рон и она, Джинни. Скорее всего, будет, хотя с близнецами ушло всё веселье, шумные игры и розыгрыши.  
  
Джинни жалеет себя. Остаться вдвоем со скучным Роном – что может быть хуже! Рон любит тихие игры, он хорошо играет в шахматы и очень рад, что старшие братья уже учатся. Теперь никто не будет заставлять его играть в авроров – вдвоем в них не поиграешь, а Рон думает только о том, что теперь не получит тумаков от старших братьев, которые всегда выбирают себе сторону авроров.  
  
Джинни знает, что родители не различают близнецов, и это всегда смешит её. Как можно их спутать? Фред всегда первый придумывает новые шутки и игры, зато Джордж знает, где лучше их использовать. Если братья листают книгу, то это Фред захотел узнать, о чем она, а Джордж сделал так, чтобы книга попала им в руки. Джордж первый начинает смеяться, но только Фред до конца понимает любую шутку.  
  
Джинни любит своих братьев и теперь ей очень скучно. Но ничего, осталось два года, и она тоже пойдет в Хогвартс…  
  
В комнату влетает Рон. Он улыбается так, словно мама только что испекла шоколадный пудинг. Но Джинни знает, что это невозможно, – пудинг уже съеден несколько часов назад, и его сладкие крошки ещё остались на рукавах её платья.  
  
– Папа мне сказал, что Гарри Поттер будет учиться со мной на одном курсе! – выпаливает Рон и улыбается до ушей.  
  
– О, это просто здорово! – радуется и Джинни. Она давно знает об этом, а довольна потому, что брат рад и при этом не предлагает сыграть в шахматы. – Может, вы попадете на один факультет, как думаешь?  
  
– Наверняка! – с уверенностью отвечает ей брат. – Уизли учатся только на Гриффиндоре, а куда ещё может попасть победитель Того-кого-нельзя-называть?  
  
– Мы ещё не знаем, куда попали близнецы, – не соглашается Джинни. Ей не нравится мысль, что будущее предопределено и нет никакого шанса вырваться из-под опеки старших братьев.  
  
– Конечно, на Гриффиндор! – вопит Рон и делает выпад, словно у него в руках палочка и он на магической дуэли. – Давай поиграем в авроров?  
  
– Вдвоем неинтересно, – кисло отвечает Джинни. Она сама не знает почему, но ей становится тоскливо.  
  
– А мы поиграем в шахматы, – воодушевляется Рон. – Черные будут… пусть упивающимися, а белые – аврорами!  
  
От необходимости играть Джинни спасает сова из Хогвартса. Точнее, она слышит, как мама кричит:  
  
– Письмо!  
  
И папин ответ:  
  
– Открывай скорее!  
  
А потом мама грузно подбегает к лестнице и кричит им наверх:  
  
– Перси пишет, что они оба попали в Гриффиндор!  
  
Мама радуется, а Джинни качает головой, подражая взрослым: она и не сомневалась, что сами близнецы забудут про наказ отправить сову сразу после праздничного ужина в Хогвартсе. Девочка мечтательно прикрывает глаза. Старшие братья ни когда не рассказывали, в чем секрет распределения на факультеты, но про праздничные блюда Хогвартса они говорили много и с удовольствием. Ах, скорее бы тоже оказаться в школе!..  
  
От сладких дум её отвлекает Рон, который торопится спуститься вниз, а застывшая на лестнице Джинни мешает ему.  
  
В этот день Джинни не думает о Том-кого-нельзя-называть ни одной минутки, что случается с ней очень редко. Сложно думать о великом злом волшебнике, когда в глазах пестрит от бордовых с золотом шарфов, вытащенных счастливыми родителями из глубин шкафа, а на столе стоит аппетитный сырный пирог.  
  
И Джинни задумывается совсем о другом. О том, какой из себя Гарри Поттер. Перед её глазами встают прекрасные принцы из старых сказок, которые мама читала на ночь ей в детстве. У них горящие взоры, устремленные вдаль, золотые кудри до плеч, перетянутые золотым ободком, и обязательно… гриффиндорский шарф. Джинни вздыхает и отводит глаза от предмета, так внезапно попавшего в прекрасные мечты. Взгляд падает на яростно жующего Рона, который словно сражается с содержимым своей тарелки. Джинни уныло ковыряет собственный кусок пирога – достойные маги или все погибли, или оказались на неправильной стороне, решает она.  
  
Мысли возвращаются к празднованию, но теперь Джинни думает не о братьях и не о загадочном Гарри Поттере. Сможет ли она оправдать надежды родителей и попасть в Гриффиндор? Храбрости в ней куда меньше, чем в близнецах или Чарли. Да что там говорить, ведь она так и не решилась спросить отца, что означает «мы – не они». Может, это значит лишь то, что он сам не уверен в своем выборе?..  
  
Джинни чувствует, что ей слегка нехорошо. Наверное, слишком много сырного пирога.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна сидит в комнате матери и перебирает морские ракушки, сложенные в ящик комода вперемешку с блестящими фантиками, бусами и разноцветными стеклами.  
  
– Он тяжелый, лучше вытащи часть на пол и смотри так, а то уронишь ещё себе на ноги, – заботливо замечает мама, добавляя какую-то шипучую жидкость в свой раствор.  
  
Луна послушно набирает полный подол безделушек и отходит в угол комнаты, чтобы не мешать в очередном опыте. Она никогда не спрашивала, что именно мама изобретала, ведь это всегда был сюрприз. Даже для самой мамы.  
  
Пару раз получилась совершенно невкусная, но аппетитно пахнущая шипучка, а ещё в ванной комнате до сих пор лежал кусок прозрачного зеленоватого мыла, которое мылилось, но никогда не уменьшалось.  
  
Неожиданно склонившаяся над безделушками девочка слышит легкий хлопок – это напоминает звук, который раздается под жестяным листом в сковородке, на которой жарится кукуруза. И Луна ещё не знает, что невольный взгляд в сторону двери – вдруг и правда отец решил побаловать своих обожаемых девочек воздушными зернами – спасает ей зрение и, возможно, жизнь. Потому что следующий хлопок только кажется ей таким же негромким – так сильно закладывает уши. Она не знает почему, но боится обернуться и так сидит в неудобной позе: на корточках, повернувшись лицом к двери, поэтому видит, как вбегает отец, как некрасиво и широко открывается его рот, из которого не вырывается ни звука. И тогда она оборачивается, чтобы успеть увидеть широко раскрытые глаза матери, которая зажимает руками рот, сдерживая крик, чтобы не напугать дочь. Руки мамы заляпаны густой багровой краской, в которой к тому же грудь и живот. И только когда Луна видит, как медленно мама валится на бок, она догадывается, что это не краска. Она не хочет понимать, что вздымается и движется на – нет, теперь она _знает_ , что внутри, а не на – в теле, но отвести взгляда не может. Она смотрит, как у самого пола маму ловит отец, не боясь испачкаться в этой мерзкой краске – Луна всё ещё не хочет даже думать, что это, – ловит и в тот же момент исчезает с хлопком, аппарирует.  
  
А Луна остается одна. Она смотрит на осколки от сосуда, на разлитую шипящую жидкость, которая медленно смешивается с буреющей краской. Она смотрит и не чувствует, как губы неслышно шепчут «внутренний мир, внутренний мир…»  
  
Так, сидящую в углу комнаты и смотрящую на пол, её и найдет бригада колдомедиков, присланная через каминную сеть из Св. Мунго.  
  
Но отец никогда не узнает о том, что она шептала в одиночестве, потому что из больницы её забирает через несколько часов незнакомая рыжая женщина с усталым лицом. Но к этому времени Луна уже молчит.  
  
Молчит она и тогда, когда оказывается, что несколько дней она поживет у этой незнакомки, пока в её собственном доме… ведьма не договаривает, но Луна никак не реагирует на это.  
  
– Меня зовут Молли. А это мои дети, – смущенно уводит разговор в другое русло женщина, кивая в сторону выглядывающих из-за лестницы мальчика и девочки.  
  
И тогда Луна горько плачет, потому что у этих двоих есть мама, пусть и совсем не похожая на красавицу Лиру Лавгуд, но есть.  
  
Сердобольная Молли прижимает девочку к себе и тоже плачет. Её рыжеволосые отпрыски начинают растерянно хныкать, но не приближаются, словно признают за Луной право на нежность и ласку своей матери.  
  
А потом они едят совершенно неправильную кашу – почему-то с изюмом, а не с хрустящими орешками, как всегда готовила мама. И на сладкое совсем неправильные пончики – они от нажатия вилкой не фонтанируют черничным вареньем, а совсем без начинки и политы кленовым сиропом.  
  
– А отчего умерла твоя мама? – неожиданно спрашивает рыжий мальчик.  
  
Его мама далеко, а то она обязательно отвесила бы сыну подзатыльник, он это знает, поэтому так долго молчал, изнывая от желания спросить. Сестра с осуждением смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит – ей тоже интересно, что ответит гостья.  
  
– Мама… ставила опыт… – шепотом отвечает Луна и снова плачет, словно о трагедии ей напоминает само слово «мама».  
  
– Опыт? – чешет в затылке мальчик. – Не знаю… наша мама ставит только в угол.  
  
Луна не отвечает и продолжает плакать, хотя ей очень хочется сказать, что лучше бы её мама ставила только в угол, пекла скучные пончики, но теперь была бы жива…  
  
Подоспевшая Молли на всякий случай шлепает обоих своих детей и, не обращая внимания на их рев, отправляет спать. А Луне ещё приходится примерять узкую черную мантию, блузку и длинную темную юбку. Когда-то она тоже была черной, но со временем выцвела.  
  
– Купить что-то времени не было, а на… завтра необходимо быть в черном, – извиняющимся тоном поясняет женщина, одергивая коротковатые рукава блузки.  
  
Луна не спорит, ей кажется, что так и должно быть. Пусть черный тусклый наряд стягивает её грудь, чтобы внутренний мир навсегда оставался сокрытым, потому что лучше совсем без него.  
  
И перед сном ей приходит в голову мысль, что если бы её отцом был пустой и скучный Малфой, о котором она иногда слышала в доме, то мама была бы сейчас с ней. С этой мыслью она засыпает.  
  
* * *  
  
Похороны Луна помнит смутно.  
  
Помнит отца с будто приклеенной улыбкой, раздающего всем присутствующим нарциссы – любимые цветы матери. Помнит закрытый гроб, который слишком торопливо опускают в землю. Помнит, как отец обнимает её за плечи и ведет домой. И больше не помнит ничего. Даже тех мыслей, которые пришли ей в голову в то время, пока она жила у Молли.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Джинни наконец-то едет в Хогвартс. Эта радость не омрачается ничем. Она едет в Хогвартс, в котором учатся её братья, Гарри Поттер…  
  
В ту самую школу, где учились её родители и многие достойные маги. И не такие достойные. Джинни вся внутренне кипит, вспоминая встречу в магазине. Вечером того же дня она подслушала разговор родителей и поэтому знает больше, чем Рон. Этот франт в магазине не только работает в Министерстве магии и приходится отцом самому гадкому, по словам Рона и его друзей, мальчишке в школе. Он ещё и бывший Упивающийся смертью, один из тех, кто был на стороне Того-кого-нельзя-называть.  
  
«Теперь понятно, почему Тот-кого-нельзя-называть помер, – думает Джинни. – Если все его помощники так лезли на рожон, то не странно, что он получил по носу!»  
  
Джинни понимает, что даже думать так про великого злого мага дерзко, но её заводит собственная храбрость. А ещё злость. Она злится на спокойного Малфоя-старшего, злится на его задиристого сынка…  
  
«Он не такой смелый в школе, – шепчет ей утешительно Рон, когда они покидают магазин. – Там нет его папочки!»  
  
…но ещё больше она злится на своего отца, который толком не смог постоять за себя и свою семью. «Какой смысл быть победителями, если с тобой не считаются даже те, кто проиграл?» – недоумевает девочка. Но ничего не спрашивает, ведь задавать неприятные вопросы она отучилась давным-давно.  
  
Когда приходит её черед надевать шляпу, она совершенно спокойна. Это полегче, чем сразиться с трехголовой гигантской собакой, как рассказывали ей близнецы.  
  
Шляпа молчит. Как кажется Джинни, молчит очень долго, хотя на самом деле проходят лишь секунды.  
  
«Очередная рыжая шевелюра, – наконец произносит шляпа. – И храбрости довольно много. Но есть ещё другие качества… хитрость, изворотливость… а кроме этого есть у тебя ещё что-то от слизеринца. Но тебе ведь тяжело придется на змеином факультете. Все родные – на Гриффиндоре. Тебе решать».  
  
Джинни смотрит на гриффиндорский стол: перед ней мелькают лица, но она находит Перси, Джорджа, Фреда… Почему-то нет Рона, но она не видела его и в поезде. Возможно, он просто сидит где-то далеко.  
  
Снова опека братьев, опять «мы – не они». Она ничего не отвечает шляпе, но та уже старчески вздыхает и кричит: «Слизерин!».  
  
Джинни спокойно встает со стула и идет в сторону своего факультета, не видя, как с отчаянием бьет по столу Перси, как пораженно переглядываются близнецы…  
  
И она не слышит шепота шляпы, которая укоризненно произносит ей вдогонку:  
  
«Против всей семьи пойти… это ведь прямая дорога в Гриффиндор».  
  
* * *  
  
«Помни, милая, – назидательно наставляет Ксенофилиус Лавгуд дочь. – Помни, что ты особенная. Мало у кого такой интересный и богатый внутренний мир! Ты можешь рассказать своим новым друзьям столько интересного… О да, у тебя в Хогвартсе будет много друзей, уж будь уверена!»  
  
Луна верит отцу и с нетерпением ждет, когда можно будет рассказать всё, что она прочитала, узнала или увидела новым друзьям. В поезде её ждет неудача – соседи по купе негромко бурчат «задавака», «чокнутая» и даже «зануда». Но девочка не унывает. Отец всегда говорил, что отличить жемчужину от песка под силу далеко не каждому.  
  
В лодку она попадает вместе с рыжей девчонкой, которая ей слегка кивает. Луна вспоминает, что это дочка их соседей, тех самых, которые взяли к себе на время подготовки к похоронам осиротевшую после смерти матери Луну.  
  
Девочка говорит себе, что может уже думать о маме и не плакать, а то, что школа за озером виднеется словно в каком-то тумане, то это не слезы, а просто что-то попало в глаза. Такое случается.  
  
Шляпу Луна встречает как старую знакомую – отец рассказывал ей о распределении, и поэтому мечтающая увидеть болтающую шляпу девочка заговаривает раньше, чем поля касаются её головы.  
  
– У вас очень примечательный внутренний мир, – вежливо сообщает Луна.  
  
– А?! – почему-то пугается шляпа.  
  
– Ваша подкладка, – поясняет девочка. – Она такая гладкая и блестящая, а сколько на ней заплаток самой разной формы и цвета! Наверное, некоторые пришивал ещё сам Годрик Гриффиндор, да? Вот та, которая у самого края, с такими кривыми стежками – точно мужчина шил, а вот чуть дальше…  
  
– Равенкло! – не выдерживает шляпа.  
  
Луна встает со стула и напоследок поворачивается к шляпе:  
  
– И я не зануда, – с достоинством громко произносит она, прежде чем пройти к своему факультету.  
  
* * *  
  
– Нелегко тебе придётся, – тоном, полным фальшивого сочувствия, говорит Келли Фигг Джинни, садясь на свою кровать. – Гриффиндорцев на Слизерине не любят, это всем известно. А бедных магглолюбцев – особенно. Вот думаю, сразу тебя поколотить, чтобы привыкала?  
  
Вторая соседка, высокая девочка с лошадиным лицом и зализанными черными волосами, чье имя никто пока не запомнил, негромко хмыкает. Пока неясно, на чьей она стороне, но выяснять это соперницы и не торопятся.  
  
Джинни окидывает спокойным взглядом худенькую Келли с головы до ног, словно примеривается кулачком к её длинному носику и острому подбородку.  
  
– У меня шесть старших братьев, – негромко говорит Уизли. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не сумею постоять за себя? Да и притом, – добавляет она после паузы, – братья из любого, кто меня тронет, котлету сделают. Хоть я и на Слизерине.  
  
– Так-то если тебя мальчик обидит, – ухмыляется Келли, чтобы потянуть время. Она не ожидала такого отпора от тихой с виду Джинни. – Мальчикам девочек обижать нельзя.  
  
– Вот и мама так всегда говорила моим братьям, – с воодушевлением кивает Джинни, еле сдерживая смех. – Но некоторые из них этого так и не поняли, поэтому вздуют любого, кто меня пальцем тронет.  
  
– Дикие нравы, что взять с гриффиндорцев, – растерянно бурчит Келли и замолкает, признавая свое поражение.  
  
А Джинни садится за стол и достает потертую тетрадь в кожаной обложке.  
  
«Есть у тебя ещё что-то от слизеринца, – в мыслях передразнивает шляпу Джинни. – Есть-есть. Малфой-старший обронил, растяпа. И прямо ко мне в котелок… – она в задумчивости вертит толстую тетрадь в руках и достает перо. – Может, конечно, просто выкинуть хотел, – решает она. – А мне пригодится».  
  
Она отрывает первую страницу и аккуратным круглым почерком с легким наклоном влево пишет первую фразу:  
  
 _«Привет, дневник! Меня зовут Джинни Уизли, я учусь на Слизерине, и мне очень одиноко»._  
  
* * *  
  
Луна не понимает, почему у неё до сих пор нет друзей. Видимо, однокурсники не доросли до понимания, что действительно важно в человеке, решает она. А может, её просто не заметить в тени профессора Локхарта – и немудрено. Он столько всего рассказывает о своих приключениях, что Луна не может понять, как ему удается при таком богатом внутреннем мире выглядеть так ослепительно. Все девочки с курса и совсем взрослые третьекурсницы просто бредят новым учителем (Луна слышала, что по нему вздыхают даже несколько пятикурсниц и одна без пяти минут выпускница, но это кажется уж совсем невероятным).  
  
Луну новый учитель не любит и старается не замечать на уроках. Она не может понять, почему так.  
  
Ведь начиналось всё так хорошо: оказывается, профессор Локхарт видел своими глазами и скруллей, и заиндевелых арпиурсов и даже сражался с шарообразным драконовитом! Но когда Луна просит нарисовать, как они выглядели, кто-то из хаффлпаффцев вдруг тоненько смеется, а профессор неожиданно грубо отвечает, что тема урока совсем другая. И больше не обращает на неё внимания. Луна недоумевает по этому поводу, неужели взрослый человек может так расстроиться из-за того, что не умеет рисовать. Многие не умеют, но злиться-то зачем?  
  
И поэтому Луна тоже хранит портрет блистательного профессора, но ровно до тех пор, пока ей не удается проскользнуть на показательную дуэль. Отец всегда говорил Луне, что самое главное в человеке не слова, а действия.  
  
«Можно показать то, чего нет, на словах, но в делах скрыть внутреннюю пустоту не в силах даже самый опытный маг», – вспоминает девочка слова папы.  
  
И теперь разочарование так сильно, что Луна не может понять, почему остальные не видят открывшегося ей: внутренний мир профессора – та же мишура, что и снаружи. Она яркая, шуршащая, но совсем бессмысленная. В конце концов Луна успокаивается, пойдя на сделку с совестью и поменяв портрет Локхарта на гербарий, который нужно было составить ещё осенью.  
  
Тогда она собирала совсем другие растения, которые привлекли её необычным видом или цветом. А третьекурсница Чжоу с удовольствием отдала давно не нужный ей гербарий. Да ещё радуется. Глупышка.  



	4. Chapter 4

Этот Том Риддл, что жил в страницах дневника, оказался интересным собеседником и удивительно воспитанным человеком для мальчика его возраста. Джинни поражается, как можно столько рассказывать и показывать чудесный вещей и в то же время не становиться таким занудой, как Перси, и так заразительно смеяться, не придумывая дурацких розыгрышей, как Фред и Джордж.  
  
Джинни увлечена новым знакомым, хотя ей некому поверить свою тайну. Слизеринке из бедной гриффиндорской семьи и правда приходится нелегко. Но Джинни скорее бы выпила все чернила, чем написала о своих трудностях Тому. Впрочем, он и так всё прекрасно понимает.  
  
Ночи напролет он рассказывает Джинни о старых временах, иногда показывая немного страшные, но очень приятные сны, в которых Джинни может почувствовать себя настоящей слизеринкой: коварной повелительницей змей; могущественной волшебницей. Волшебницей, которой нет никакого дела до заклинания Фреда, которое окрасило её волосы в противный болотный цвет на целых три часа, из-за чего пришлось пропустить сдвоенные зелья. А декан этого так не любит!  
  
Но Том, похоже, понимает всё и всегда.  
  
– Гвиневра, – с удовольствием произносит он, почему-то коверкая имя Джинни. – Если бы я был настоящим человеком и королём, то ты была бы моей королевой.  
  
Джинни краснеет, не зная, что ответить. Жаль, что у неё совсем нет подруг, которым можно рассказать о том, что за ней по-настоящему ухаживает взрослый мальчик. Пусть он и не совсем живой, зато всё по правде. А это совсем не то, что вздыхать издалека по блестящему Локхарту или угловатому и невысокому Гарри Поттеру. Мысль о Гарри Поттере неожиданно подталкивает Джинни к новому вопросу:  
  
 _«А ты знаешь что-нибудь о Том-кого-нельзя-называть?»_ – пишет она. И как эта мысль не пришла в голову раньше! Том знает столько удивительных вещей и никогда не врет ей!  
  
Собеседник молчит довольно долго. Джинни даже боится, что он ушел куда-то. Хотя куда можно уйти из дневника, Джинни не знает.  
  
Наконец, она снова слышит голос у себя в голове.  
  
– Наверное, ты говоришь о Темном Лорде, – мягко произносит Том. – Я думаю, мы жили бы очень счастливо, если бы Темный Лорд сейчас правил миром.  
  
Сердечко Джинни ёкает от этого сказанного вскользь «мы», но она всё-таки задает следующий вопрос:  
  
– Но мой отец… и мама… они воевали против Того… против Темного Лорда?..  
  
– Ты чистокровная волшебница, вот что важно, – Том улыбается. Джинни очень нравится, когда он улыбается. – Если твои родители поняли бы свои ошибки и перешли к Темному Лорду, он, разумеется, простил бы их. И конечно, дети не в ответе за то, что совершают родители, – добавляет он.  
  
Джинни глубоко задумывается. Её другу нравится Темный Лорд, и он не скрывает от неё ничего – всё рассказывает как есть. Наконец, она произносит:  
  
– Наверное, я хотела бы быть королевой.  
  
Том смеется и шутливо склоняет голову:  
  
– Ты и так моя королева, Гвиневра.  
  
* * *  
  
 _«Привет, папочка!_ – пишет Луна на тоненьком листке бумаги. Она торопится, поэтому буквы выходят корявые и строчки скачут, почему-то забираясь всё выше. _– У меня всё хорошо, только на зельях никак не удается нарезать корни солодки ровной соломкой, из-за этого профессор Снейп злится и грозится оставить на отработку. На самом деле он ещё ни разу никого с нашего курса не оставлял на отработку, и я очень боюсь стать первой. Это ведь не то дело, в котором хорошо быть первой, правда, папочка?_  
  
 _А ещё у нас происходят странные события, говорят, что кто-то открыл Тайную комнату. Уже есть первые жертвы._  
  
 _Папа, это плохо, что мне совсем не жалко кошку нашего завхоза Филча? Она как будто окаменела, но директор говорит, что это можно исправить. Счастливо, папочка! Твоя любящая дочь, Луна»._  
  
Ответ Луна получает уже через два дня. Она очень рада, ведь отец мог положить её письмо на стол в типографии и тотчас забыть о нем. И тогда бы ответ пришел к ней только после Рождества, а то и на Пасху.  
  
Она открывает конверт и разворачивает письмо. Послание напечатано, ведь Ксенофилиус очень не любит писать от руки – экономит время и боится наставить клякс.  
  
 _«Здравствуй, моя дорогая!_  
  
 _Сразу перейду к самому важному, чтобы не забыть. Не очень хорошо, конечно, что ты так подумала о кошке вашего завхоза. Однако, я думаю, всё дело в энергетике этих таинственных животных, она может плохо влиять на твою ауру. Купи себе перчатки того же цвета, что и шерсть кошки, и, когда её оживят, – в чем я нисколько не сомневаюсь – погладь её в этих перчатках между ушами. Сверхтонкие поля будут восстановлены._  
  
 _По поводу зелий. Начерти на пергаменте квадрат, в его центре укрепи за ручку нож острием вверх, которым режешь корни солодки, и положи пергамент на подоконник так, чтобы свет луны падал на лезвие ножа. Через три ночи нож станет таким острым, что ты сможешь резать корешки хоть соломкой, хоть кружками._  
  
 _И наконец, что касается Тайной комнаты. Судя по твоему скудному описанию, в этой комнате живет или мраморная жаба, или василиск, хотя я не исключаю и куролиска. Узнай обязательно, не поднялось ли озеро на две пяди над своим уровнем и не пропадают ли петухи в хозяйстве при школе._  
  
 _Если поднялось озеро, значит, это мраморная жаба. Единственный способ уберечься от неё – мазать лоб сливовым вареньем. Она не выносит сливового варенья._  
  
 _При исчезновении петухов достань где-нибудь лапку черной курицы и повесь на шею – это отпугивает василисков. Если не случилось ни того, ни другого – срочно напиши мне, я заберу тебя из школы. Куролиски слишком опасные существа._  
  
 _Целую, моя дорогая детка._  
  
 _Твой отец, К. Л.»_  
  
Луна очень рада, что у неё такой умный отец. А ещё она радуется тому, что житель Тайной комнаты не мраморная жаба. Ходить измазанной в сливовом варенье ей очень не хочется. На неё и с лапкой черной курицы смотрят косо. И никто, даже староста, не верит, что она знает, кто виноват во всем. Профессора и вовсе засмеют, решает Луна и садится писать ответ отцу.  
  
 _«Привет, папочка! Похоже, это всё-таки василиск. У нас новые жертвы. Я ношу куриную лапку, как ты и советовал, но мои одноклассницы мне не верят и не хотят следовать моему примеру. Ужасно, правда? А ещё все постоянно решаю вопрос, кто наследник Слизерина – Драко Малфой или Гарри Поттер. Мне кажется, что Драко – это слишком просто, потому что он и так учится на слизеринском факультете. А Гарри же постоянно оказывается рядом с окаменевшими жертвами и это слишком подозрительно, чтобы быть правдой. А что ты думаешь, папочка?_.  
  
 _Я тебя очень люблю, ты самый умный на свете,_  
  
 _твоя дочь Луна»_  
  
Ответ приходит тем же вечером, написанный от руки на другой стороне листка, вырванного то ли из старой книги с выцветшими страницами, то ли из газеты времен войны. Письмо испещрено кляксами и зачеркнутыми словами, но Луна прекрасно разбирает, что написано.  
  
 _«Милая моя девочка, здравствуй! Для защиты от василисков ещё используй следующее средство: мажь туфли обычным черным гуталином – его я выслал тебе ящик, придет с другой совой – и ходи по коридорам, глядя точно на носки туфель. По лестницам можешь передвигаться без опаски, а вот в коридорах, как только услышишь что-нибудь непонятное или заметишь отблески на обуви – падай и притворяйся мертвой – василисков это пугает._.  
  
 _Люблю тебя,_  
  
 _Твой отец, К.Л._  
  
 _P.S. Драко Малфой не может быть наследником Слизерина. Он такой же пустой тип, как и его отец. А Гарри… Гарри наша надежда, верь ему»_  
  
Луна послушно следует советам отца, хотя ей становится немного обидно, когда она случайно слышит разговор старост в коридоре.  
  
– И не говори ничего про то, что тебе сложно справляться со своими, – жестко рубит Энн Кирк, староста Равенкло. – Хаффлпаффцы тихи как мышки и послушны как… – она не находит сравнения и фыркает. – А у меня мало того, что каждый – представь себе, каждый! – что-то спрашивает, так ещё эта припадочная с первого курса, которая падает на пол, стоит лишь кому-то пройти мимо!  
  
– Да, таких у нас точно нет, – покладисто соглашается светловолосый полноватый парень со значком старосты и хаффлпаффским галстуком.  
  
Но Луна не умеет долго обижаться. Тем более, она знает, что права, поэтому продолжает смотреть на носки густо намазанных гуталином туфель и падать на каменный пол при любом шорохе.  
  
* * *  
  
– Это ужасно! Мама сказала, что раз мы остаемся на каникулы в школе, я должен присмотреть за маленькой слизеринской сестричкой! – восклицает Рон прямо у входа в Большой зал.  
  
Джинни краснеет от злости – можно подумать, она очень обрадована письмом из дома! И в конце концов, она тут рядом стоит, не стоит орать так, словно её и в помине нет!  
  
– Хм, – неопределенно произносит Гарри Поттер и протирает очки, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с обоими Уизли.  
  
– Это очень хорошо, – отрезает Гермиона Грейнджер и зачем-то добавляет: – Семейные узы должны быть крепкими!  
  
А потом долго шепчет Гарри что-то на ухо. Джинни сама не знает, почему, но ей это неприятно. Уж слишком по-свойски кладет Грейнджер руку на плечо Гарри и слишком низко наклоняется к его уху. Такие мысли опять заставляют краснеть и снова злиться – какое ей дело до героического Гарри Поттера, когда у неё есть такой друг как Том?  
  
– Ну и что мне теперь делать? – кисло вопрошает Рон, задетый тем, что друзья секретничают без него.  
  
– Пусть Джинни приходит к нам в гостиную, – решает Гермиона. – А то на каникулы остается ещё и Малфой со своими телохранителями, и мы не сможем общаться с твоей сестрой на слизеринской территории.  
  
– Вы что, боитесь Малфоя? – смеётся Джинни. Наконец-то гриффиндорцы посрамлены в её глазах.  
  
– Постой, Гермиона, а разве мы не собираемся… – начинает Рон не глядя на сестру, но замолкает под взглядом подруги.  
  
– Мы собираемся пойти на завтрак, Рон, – ласково отвечает она, чуть ли не испепеляя его. – Займи нам место, пожалуйста.  
  
Джинни чувствует подвох, но уже не может остановиться:  
  
– Запомните на всякий случай наш пароль – «наследник мести». До конца каникул его менять не будут, – с этими словами она гордо уходит, понимая, что говорить пароль гриффиндорцам не следовало. Даже брату и его друзьям. Точнее, _особенно_ брату и его друзьям.  
  
Своими мыслями Джинни делится перед сном с дневником. Она опять словно наяву видит Тома, его красивое породистое лицо и такие живые для воспоминания глаза. Но Том не разделяет её опасений, зато живо интересуется Гарри Поттером, о котором Джинни упоминает вскользь, стесняясь своего порыва.  
  
– Хотелось бы мне познакомиться с этим Гарри Поттером, – говорит Том. – Ты не могла бы случайно оставить дневник там, где он его точно найдет?  
  
– А как же… – начинает Джинни, но Том понимает её и так.  
  
Он всегда её понимает.  
  
– Милая моя, – улыбается он, – мы же теперь неразлучны. Я буду приходить тебе во снах и без дневника, обещаю.  
  
Это первый раз, когда Том лжет ей. Потому что в следующий раз они встречаются совсем нескоро.  
  
* * *  
  
В первый момент после того, как Джинни приходит в себя, она долго не может понять, где находится и что произошло.  
  
Раньше любая встреча с Томом заканчивалась пробуждением Джинни в её комнате. И Том никогда не появлялся перед ней наяву, он был лишь видением в голове, как ни хотелось девочке чего-то иного.  
  
Но холодные каменные плиты под босыми ногами развеяли последние сомнения – Джинни в самом деле там, где они столько раз были во сне, там, где таился король змей, и там, где мечты казались заманчивой реальностью, только очень далекой.  
  
А теперь, теперь Джинни видит Тома, который стоит прямо перед ней, такой живой и настоящий, словно всё, о чём они так часто говорили, наконец-то сбылось.  
  
– Ты теперь настоящий? – первые слова, которые произносит Джинни, всё ещё не веря в своё счастье. – Том, я так давно тебя не видела… ты теперь живой? Том, я так рада, так рада! Кто бы ни помог тебе ожить – я ему благодарна, даже если это Темный Лорд, которого так ненавидят мои родные!  
  
Джинни понимает, что слова её звучат бессвязно, а то, во что она облекла свои долгие мысли о Том-кого-нельзя-называть, и вовсе заставляет краснеть, но Том говорит такое, что вынуждает забыть о собственной нелепости и смущении.  
  
– Я и есть Темный Лорд, – улыбается Том и добавляет имя, которое Джинни не слышала ни разу: – Лорд Волдеморт.  
  
Становится совсем холодно, но она старается не обращать внимания на противные мелкие мурашки, бегущие по спине и рукам. Нет, не сейчас!  
  
– О, значит, теперь всё будет так, как ты говорил? – радуется тому, что всё поняла правильно, Джинни. У неё слабеют колени, и она опускается на каменный пол. Наверное, это от переизбытка чувств. – Мы теперь будем жить долго и счастливо?  
  
– Увы, Джинни, нет, – качает головой Том. – Это _я_ буду жить долго и счастливо. А ты… ты скоро умрешь.  
  
– Но… – лепечет Джинни. – Ты же говорил, что я твоя королева! Ты же обещал!..  
  
– Ты будешь моей королевой до самой своей смерти, – соглашается Том и берет Джинни за руку.  
  
Его пальцы словно случайно больно сдавливают безымянный пальчик девочки на левой руке, пронзая его холодом. «Синяк будет», – машинально решает Джинни.  
  
– До самой смерти, – повторяет Том и наклоняется к лицу девочки, отчего Джинни смотрит прямо ему в глаза. – Только твоя смерть наступит очень скоро…  
  
И, то ли пожалев испуганную девочку, то ли ускоряя её гибель, Том целует Джинни в губы. Поцелуй почти невесом, он не похож на те, о которых пишут в книжках про прекрасных принцесс и магов. Скорее, это напоминает легкий поцелуй в лоб, которым живые одаривают покойника. Поцелуй леденит синеющие губы девочки, а её глаза жгут горькие слезы. Джинни понимает, что это последняя страничка её сказки, и эта несправедливость ранит её больше, чем предательство Тома.  
  
Больше Джинни ничего не помнит, голова её кружится, тьма накрывает своей мягкой, глухой пеленой.  
  
* * *  
  
  
– Разве это честно, скажи мне, Физельбахия? – Луна качает головой, давая спутнице понять, что лично она вовсе не считает это честным. – Я почти с самого начала знала… – под взглядом приятельницы она слегка смущается и продолжает уже не таким возмущенным тоном: – Хорошо, папочка с самого начала знал, что все наши беды от василиска. И что? Кто-то прислушался ко мне? Нет!  
  
Луна срывает несколько цветов и зарывается носом в их лепестки, вдыхая запах. От этого её лицо становится желтым от пыльцы и ещё более уморительным, чем обычно. Но Физельбахия вовсе не из тех, кто смеется над другими, что Луна очень в ней ценит.  
  
– Сделаю венок, – наконец решает Луна. – На чём я остановилась?  
  
В эти минуты Луна не прогуливает обед или зельеварение, как можно было бы подумать. Просто идет ознакомительная экскурсия по краю Запретного леса. Профессор Планк очень волнуется каждый раз, когда первокурсники отходят от неё дальше, чем на несколько шагов, но Луне нет до этого никакого дела – она всё ещё в праведном гневе. К тому же весенний лес такой тихий и свежий после зимы, что возвращаться к навозным кучам у домика лесника, где проходит экскурсия, нет никакого желания.  
  
– И вот теперь окажется, что героически отличились все, кто хоть чуточку приложил руку к этому событию, даже бедняжка Уизли, которой придется переписывать все конспекты за пропущенные дни. Да-да, на Слизерине с этим чересчур строго, я с тобой согласна! – Луна протягивает цветы подружке – она уже передумала плести венок. – И Грейнджер, которая не додумалась даже достать лапку черного петуха, словно это такая уж огромная редкость! Ха! И только я после всех событий слышу лишь «тебе случайно повезло». Несправедливо, верно?  
  
– Э-э-э…  
  
Луна едва заметно морщится, прежде, чем обернуться. Это «э-э-э» она давно изучила.  
  
– Да, мистер Хагрид? – наконец вежливо отвечает она.  
  
– Девочки, не пора ли вам уже вернуться к замку? – Хагрид нервно одергивает свои рукава. Его смущает слишком открытый взгляд Луны. – Мисс Лавгуд, я же просил вас…  
  
Луна втайне гордится тем, что лесник помнит её имя.  
  
Обычно он запоминает лишь тех, кого очень любит, или тех, кто его очень раздражает. Как Малфой-старший, например.  
  
«Возможно, я тоже его раздражаю, но ещё чуточку он меня всё-таки любит», – решает Луна.  
  
– Мы только немного погуляли, – чеканит она, строго глядя снизу вверх на полувеликана.  
  
– Но Конфетке пора уже обедать, – совсем смущается Хагрид, отчего его нос краснеет, а руки словно сами по себе начинают хвататься за бороду.  
  
– Её зовут Физельбахия, – снова начинает злиться Луна. – Неужели так трудно запомнить?  
  
– Да, но… она хорошенькая, как шоколадная конфетка, верно? – шепотом отвечает Хагрид и разводит руками, отходя с тропинки, чтобы Луна могла пойти обратно, не намочив подол во влажной траве.  
  
– До свидания, мистер Хагрид, – Луна игнорирует попытку смущенного лесника исправиться. – До завтра, Физельбахия! – нарочито громко добавляет она и гордо идет обратно к школе.  
  
А Хагрид растерянно чешет подбородок, провожая взглядом странную девочку.  
  
– Пойдем уже обедать, Фи… Физель… Конфетка! – вздыхает он, гладя между ушей жеребенка тестрала.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Начала нового учебного года Джинни ждет с нетерпением, считая каждый час до момента, когда они окажутся в поезде. Вместо того чтобы дать ей хоть немного времени оправиться после событий первого года в школе, родные тащат её в отвратительно жаркий Египет, нимало не заботясь о том, что год, проведенный в подземельях Слизерина, сделал девочку очень чувствительной к высоким температурам. Впрочем, кое-чего родители этим добились: Джинни мучается головными болями всё лето и думать забыла о вероломном Томе и о так неожиданно спасшем её друге Рона – Гарри Поттере. И если о первом все молчат, смущенно отводя глаза, когда Джинни начинает разговор об учебе или других слизеринцах, с которыми она проводит времени больше, чем любой из её старших братьев, то о Гарри Поттере постоянно говорит Рон, вспоминает Молли и шушукаются близнецы.  
  
Поэтому Джинни действительно радуется, узнав, что последние дни перед школой они проведут в Лондоне, в «Дырявом котле». Это словно на несколько шагов приближает её к Хогвартсу. В гостинице опять новость: Молли селит Джинни в одну комнату с подругой Гарри и Рона – Гермионой Грейнджер и её невозможным котом, которого та завела словно специально, чтобы позлить всех.  
  
– Не переживай, меня это чудовище тоже не любит, – утешает её Рон, когда Джинни чуть не плача разглядывает порванные чулки и расцарапанные руки.  
  
Джинни подмывает спросить у брата, о ком тот говорит – о коте или Гермионе, но она сдерживается. Заносчивая магглорожденная явно не рада такому соседству, словно Джинни даже без Тома может навредить. Или Грейнджер всерьёз считает, что все слизеринцы кусаются как змеи? Эта мысль смешит Джинни и подбадривает её.  
  
В конце концов, сколько можно вспоминать чужие ошибки? А то, что она со Слизерина – и вовсе ничего не значит. Так же, как не значит… Перед зеркалом Джинни кончиками пальцев проводит по небольшому шрамику, едва заметному на нижней губе, и испуганно оглядывается. Но Грейнджер нет в комнате – она снова ищет свое несносное животное. Тогда Джинни вновь поворачивается к зеркалу, прислоняясь так близко, что едва не касается носом поверхности. Этот шрам… она закусывает губу и зажмуривается. Этот шрам – напоминание о первом поцелуе.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна ещё в поезде замечает нового учителя по ЗОТИ, его трудно пропустить после внезапной остановки. Нет, в остановке были виноваты дементоры, а не новый учитель, но шуму было больше от него. Словно ветром разносится весть о том, что Гарри Поттер потерял сознание, – профессор Люпин в своем волнении говорит слишком громко и не смотрит по сторонам. Это на руку слизеринцам, которые подхватывают новость и смакуют её в тамбурах и купе.  
  
Весь поезд гудит от впечатлений до конца пути, а Луна плачет в самом углу своего купе, глотая слезы и благодаря небо, что в купе с ней никто не сел. Она опять видит маму, видит кровь на полу и поблескивающие осколки колб…  
  
Она снова видит слишком узкий черный блузон с короткими рукавами, видит плачущего отца и снова рыдает, уткнувшись носом в твердую спинку сиденья.  
  
– Шоколадную лягушку?.. – раздается над ней голос продавщицы сладостей. Луна непонимающе смотрит на женщину, поспешно вытирая глаза и громко шмыгая носом. – Шоколадную лягушку? – терпеливо повторяет женщина и добавляет, словно извиняясь: – Мистер Люпин – так он представился – попросил меня ещё раз пройти по вагонам. Он пояснил, что детям, которые будут чем-то огорчены после этой остановки, не помешает съесть по кусочку шоколада. Не знаю, чем это может помочь, но, скажу по секрету, лягушки расходятся замечательно – их с удовольствием берут и совсем не расстроенные дети.  
  
– Спасибо, – шепотом благодарит Луна, глядя в пол, чтобы продавщица не видела её красных заплаканных глаз. – Я возьму парочку.  
  
Ей и правда становится легче, и хоть она всё ещё продолжает плакать, слезы теперь приносят облегчение, а не продлевают горе.  
  
С этого момента она решает следить за новым профессором, чтобы побольше узнать о таком интересном человеке и его внутреннем мире.  
  
Это оказывается совсем несложным. Профессор Люпин ведет замкнутую жизнь, но он ведет её настолько бесхитростно, что уже в октябре Луна теряет интерес к тому, какой человек профессор Люпин.  
  
Теперь ей интересно, какой он оборотень.  
  
* * *  
  
Так странно. Джинни ничего не понимает – вместо добродушного Люпина занятие по ЗОТС ведет декан. Джинни любит зелья, как любят их почти все слизеринцы, по крайней мере, из тех, кто способен не перепутать глаза гребенчатых тритонов и жабьи языки. Но она никогда раньше не видела Снейпа таким… злым. И одновременно – Джинни краснеет – одновременно таким притягательным. То ли злость, то ли жар, с которым говорит профессор о любимом – теперь Джинни в этом не сомневается – предмете, делает его почти красивым и немного похожим на Тома.  
  
– Пикси! – словно выплевывает Снейп. – Это вовсе не то, что стоит проходить детям на защите от темных искусств. Искусства не подразумевают охоту за домашними вредителями, если вы понимаете, что я имею ввиду.  
  
Несколько слизеринцев хихикают, а Келли и вовсе показывает кивком головы на Джинни, отчего смех нарастает, но Джинни не замечает этого. Она отрывает взгляд от лица Снейпа только для того, чтобы ревниво оглядеться – много ли учениц с такой же жадностью пожирает глазами учителя. И облегченно вздыхает – глупышки не поднимают голов от учебников и свитков, боясь стать жертвой едкого сарказма Снейпа.  
  
А это значит… значит, что у неё есть шанс?..  
  
Джинни ещё толком не знает, что она предполагает, думая о шансе, но ей становится душно и хочется немедленно выбежать из класса.  
  
«Нельзя быть настолько испорченной!» – думает Джинни и снова смотрит, не отрываясь смотрит на декана.  
  
На какое-то ужасное мгновение он ловит её взгляд, и ухмылка кривит его рот. Но через секунду, раньше, чем Джинни успевает зажмуриться от ужаса, он снова отводит взгляд, продолжая диктовать.  
  
Он словно знает, что этого мимолетного взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы маленькая рыжеволосая слизеринка покинула занятие на ватных ногах, оставив несколько перьев на столе, не в силах собрать их трясущимися руками.  
  
В коридоре Джинни забивается под лестницу, чтобы перевести дыхание и подготовиться к следующему занятию, к счастью, всего лишь к травологии.  
  
– С ума сойти, зачем Снейп нам сегодня рассказывал про оборотней? – слышит Джинни возмущенный голос Малфоя. Она морщится. Малфой постоянно обсуждает действия декана, словно имеет на это какое-то особое право. – Я так надеялся, что мы обсудим болотников, тем более, среди гриффиндорцев немало примеров для наглядного изучения!  
  
Довольно гогочут Гойл и Крэбб, тоненько хихикает Панси.  
  
Против своей воли Джинни тоже улыбается. Она знает, о чем говорит Драко, – взъерошенные волосы и чумазые личики тонкокостных болотников и правда напоминали те карикатуры, в которых иногда упражнялся Малфой, изображая Грейнджер.  
  
Но несмотря на это, она согласна с профессором Снейпом. Она вновь и вновь вызывает в памяти его пламенный взгляд и резкие движения – словно взмахи крыльев. Добряк Люпин испортил бы всё, пытаясь рассказать об оборотнях, – класс, несомненно, уснул бы от скуки.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна много гуляет между уроками и после занятий. Но, хотя к этому давно привыкли все, включая Хагрида, который, став в новом учебном году преподавателем, совсем теряет интерес к странной ученице, разговаривающей с тестралами, причина для прогулок теперь совсем другая – Луна мечтает увидеть оборотня. Нет, она не настолько глупа, чтобы ходить по лесу в полнолуние, рискуя попасться Филчу или профессору Снейпу, что кажется девочке гораздо опаснее встречи с оборотнем. Она хочет увидеть профессора Люпина вне класса, когда он не ждет взглядов чужих любопытных глаз.  
  
Однажды ей почти удается это. Так кажется Луне, когда она слышит легкое шуршание около тропинки, по которой прогуливается таким образом, чтобы не терять из виду башни Хогвартса и не зайти слишком далеко в лес. Это очень опасно теперь, когда замок окружают дементоры. Больше её ничем нельзя напугать, так думает Луна. Но в следующее мгновение она понимает свою ошибку, когда навстречу ей выскакивает огромный черный пес.  
  
– Ай, – невыразительно пугается Луна и отступает на шаг, отчего теряет равновесие и падает. Пес бросается к ней и обнюхивает лицо, словно проверяя, не убилась ли она. – А ты не такой уж огромный, – замечает Луна, не делая никакой попытки подняться. – Это я просто испугалась очень. А теперь на попе будут синяки от этих кочек!  
  
Пес приглушенно гавкает, словно кашляет или смеется.  
  
– Полосковый свин ты, а не собака, – беззлобно сообщает псу девочка, наконец-то принимая сидячее положение. – Ты почему так далеко от жилья бродишь? – Пес едва слышно скулит. – Ах, ну да, ты бродячая собака, прости, – чешет его за ухом Луна. – И кого ты боишься в Хогвартсе? Пушка? Или профессора Снейпа? – Пес рычит и отскакивает от Луны, которая встает и отряхивает с мантии налипший мокрый снег. – И нечего так злиться. Я вот профессора Снейпа тоже боюсь, но жить в лесу не стала бы – я шишками и корой питаться не умею. – Пес снова скулит, а Луна хлопает себя по лбу. – Ой, ты, наверное, тоже не умеешь. Бедняга!  
  
Она достает подсохший бутерброд с ветчиной, который взяла с собой в лес на случай, если проголодается, и протягивает его псу.  
  
– Я буду кормить тебя до весны, – решает Луна. – Только ты будь осторожен тут в полнолуние. Не знаю, чем питаются оборотни, но точно не шишками, это я тебе гарантирую! А я уже подумала начать тебя подкармливать, обидно будет, если тебя самого кто-нибудь употребит вместо ужина.  
  
Пес коротко тявкает и лижет Луне лицо.  
  
«Надо упросить папу взять этого песика домой, – решает Луна по дороге в Хогвартс. – Физельбахию Хагрид не отдаст, жадина он настоящая! А вот песик совершенно ничей. Значит, он никому не нужен! Кроме меня».  
  
* * *  
  
«Отвратительный год, – Луна злится и чуть не плачет. – Песик исчез, профессора Оборотня уволили… Гадкий мальчишка Драко Малфой! Папа был прав. Теперь из-за него я осталась без интересного учителя. И без собачки я тоже наверняка из-за него осталась!»  
  
Луна уже готова предполагать, что Люциус приезжал в Хогвартс вовсе не из-за гиппогрифа, а чтобы насолить ей, Луне. Папа всегда говорил, что пустые люди просто не могут видеть, что кто-то интереснее и умнее их.  
  
О да, с этим Луна сталкивается постоянно.  



	6. Chapter 6

Джинни смотрит на Гарри Поттера, который сидит с неизменной Грейнджер за столом Гриффиндора, и с трудом подавляет тяжелый вздох. Теперь, когда Рон поссорился со своим другом из-за этого Кубка огня, ей совсем не остается повода видеть Гарри вблизи, говорить с ним.  
  
Джинни вспоминает летнюю поездку на соревнование по квиддичу, и краска заливает её щеки. Тогда они были так близко и даже перекинулись несколькими словами. Джинни не могла понять почему, но её с новой силой потянуло к юному герою, словно он чем-то стал напоминать ей Тома.  
  
Том… Джинни уныло ковыряется в тарелке с овсянкой. Летом на квиддиче ей на какой-то момент показалось, что Том совсем рядом. Он даже снова стал ей сниться. Сны были непонятные, но лицо Тома она помнит абсолютно четко.  
  
– Тебе ничего особенного не снится? – словно невзначай спрашивает Джинни у Грейнджер, с которой делит комнатку в палатке.  
  
– Ничего, – фыркает Грейнджер. Она довольно резка со всеми, даже с друзьями. Джинни это раздражает. – Я же не витаю в облаках. А вот Гарри снятся кошмары... Постой! – спохватывается она. – Тебе тоже снятся кошмары?  
  
– Нет, – Джинни отступает. Ей не по себе от ставшего внезапно хищным взгляда гриффиндорки. – Мне снятся облака. Наверное, много гуляю!  
  
«Никому не приятно быть объектом исследования, – утешает себя Джинни, мысленно объясняя свое враньё. – Тем более, если это исследование Грейнджер!»  
  
И вот теперь именно эта Грейнджер сидит рядом с её Томом… то есть… с её Гарри! Джинни злится на собственную мысленную оговорку и оттого с силой бьёт ложкой по тарелке с овсянкой. Уже давно пора перестать себя мучить, забыть Тома, а Гарри… а к Гарри сидеть спиной в Большом зале. Только ещё разочек украдкой взглянуть на него и всё. А за обедом сесть с другой стороны стола.  
  
Неожиданно Джинни всей кожей ощущает, что позади неё кто-то стоит. Кто-то, от кого веет силой, похожей на силу её Тома.  
  
Джинни осторожно поднимает голову и встречается глазами со взглядом нависшего над ней декана.  
  
– Мисс Уизли, – шипит Снейп, наклоняясь к ней почти вплотную, – вы могли пойти на Гриффиндор, чтобы без помех рассматривать учеников этого факультета.  
  
«Его глаза похожи на глаза Тома», – проносится в мыслях Джинни.  
  
– В следующий раз за это будут сняты баллы, – грозит декан. – Я не позволю позорить факультет.  
  
«И злится он совсем как Том. Почему я раньше не замечала?» – недоумевает Джинни.  
  
– Вам всё понятно, мисс? – прищуривается Снейп.  
  
– Да, профессор! – едва слышно пищит Джинни.  
  
Она и правда больше не смотрит на гриффиндорский стол. На факультете змей есть более достойная кандидатура, которая словно помечена Томом.  
  
«Это я помечена Томом, – невесело усмехается Джинни перед зеркалом, вновь касаясь своих губ. – Шрам Гарри всего лишь случайность, а Снейп не может быть никак помечен. Он просто…»  
  
Джинни разрывается между противоречивыми чувствами, которые сдавливают грудь. Ведь это любовь – когда хочется выпить человека до дна, чтобы не осталось никому?..  
  
* * *  
  
Луна впервые влюблена.  
  
В этом она уверена абсолютно точно, ведь она столько читала и слышала про любовь! Он совершенно особенный, таких больше нет во всем Хогвартсе, а может, и во всей Британии. Луна чувствует, что она чем-то схожа с героем своих мечтаний, и это делает её счастливой. Он тоже особенный, хоть и учится не на Равенкло. Луна уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать – факультет ничего не значит, если у человека есть что-то достойное внутри. А ещё избранник её сердца живет без мамы, с одним отцом. Луна страдает оттого, что не заметила его раньше. Раньше Кубка.  
  
Проклятый Кубок огня выделил его, обратив на него многочисленные взгляды поклонниц. Луна не спешит биться за свою любовь, она верит, что исключительность сама сделает её особенной и единственной. И когда этого не происходит, Луна утешается тем, что взаимная любовь не то, что сделает её достойной личностью. Не сейчас, ведь она ещё так юна.  
  
Поэтому Луна молча слушает щебет Чжоу в гостиной Равенкло, выделяя для себя самое важное. Она убеждается в том, что Седрик и правда очень честен, храбр и рассудителен. А то, что он сейчас не с ней, а с китаянкой, которая старше Луны на два года и до сих пор тайно хранит портрет Локхарта… так время ещё покажет, кто займет его сердце.  
  
Время ещё есть.  
  
«Страдания обогащают духовно», – невпопад сообщает она соседкам после ужина.  
  
«Любовь на расстоянии делает меня сильнее и при этом не мешает заниматься уроками», – шепчет она в подушку перед сном.  
  
«Особенного полюбить легко, но кто останется с рыцарем после битвы?» – вопрошает она на полях тетради по трансфигурации.  
  
Луна пробует сочинять стихи, но они выходят корявые, тяжелые, поэтому девочка бросает это дело. «Моя любовь ещё недостаточно оперилась, чтобы я могла выразить её словами», – решает Луна.  
  
Она хочет преподнести Седрику какой-нибудь особенный подарок, но сделать это тайком. Целую неделю она решает, как именно подарить свое тайное признание, и совсем забывает придумать, что именно это будет. Идея приходит внезапно уже после каникул.  
  
«Нарисую дракона, – радуется Луна. – Такого, с каким Седрик справился в неравной борьбе! Только… научусь рисовать».  
  
Трудности не пугают Луну. Девочку смущает только то, что её герой красив. «Красивые и действительно стоящие люди долго не живут», – не раз говорил отец. Луна понимает, что он думает о маме, когда говорит это. Слабое утешение, но и оно лучше, чем никакое. Но думать так о Седрике Луне неприятно. Ах, если бы её избранник был хоть чуточку менее хорош собой… И эти мысли Луна гонит от себя прочь, любуясь молодым человеком во время обеда в Большом зале. Она не боится, что кто-то заподозрит неладное, ведь все за столами смотрят только на чемпионов, даже профессора.  
  
Возможно, Луна не обманывает себя. И она действительно счастлива.  
  
* * *  
  
Джинни дрожит. Но не столько от холода, сколько от собственной храбрости. Она робко стучится в дверь личных покоев профессора Снейпа и не убегает тут же лишь потому, что ноги подгибаются и отказываются идти.  
  
Она уже надеется, что декан не услышит её слабого стука, но этого не происходит, и вскоре Джинни слышит легкие шаги за дверью. Она зажмуривается и открывает глаза только после того, как Снейп кашляет в кулак. Он глядит на неё сверху вниз, машинально потирая предплечье, словно он его отлежал.  
  
Джинни с облегчением понимает, что Снейп стоит перед ней в том же сюртуке и брюках, что и в аудитории, на лекциях. Только мантии нет, и Джинни теперь уже не может понять, как можно ходить в мантии, когда так душно. Её кидает в жар, она просто чувствует, что щеки и уши горят.  
  
– Проходите, мисс Уизли, – сухо прерывает её мысли Снейп и отходит в сторону.  
  
Джинни осторожно заглядывает в комнату, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула. Снейп идет впереди, садится за свой стол и кивает, указывая на кресло перед собой. Девочка несмело садится, замечая про себя, что это кресло повидало немало – такое оно было продавленное и старое. Сколько учеников и учителей сидело в нем, пряча глаза от тяжелого взгляда профессора Снейпа?..  
  
– Я слушаю вас, мисс, – Снейп с заметной скукой оглядывает скорчившуюся в кресле фигурку. – В чем проблемы? Обижают старшекурсники – сама виновата, проблемы с гриффиндорцами – обратитесь к старосте. Проблемы с учебой – пока это не касается баллов факультета, меня это не волнует. Несчастная любовь?.. – Снейп кривится, но продолжает: – Заявляю с полной уверенностью – он подлец, ты скоро его забудешь и встретишь другого, но он тоже окажется подлецом, просто имей ввиду. Незапланированная беременность – это не ко мне, это к мадам Помфри. Что-то другое?  
  
– Да, – почти беззвучно шепчет Джинни и торопливо расстегивает мантию, под которой у неё только коротенькая ночная рубашка. Снейпу вовсе не обязательно знать, каких ухищрений стоило не просто укоротить обычную ночную рубашку, но и нашить красивые кружева, специально купленные в Хогсмиде. Зато теперь эти кружева скрывают слишком худенькие плечи и вселяют уверенность в собственной неотразимости в обладательницу, делая рубашку почти настоящим женским бельем. Джинни спешит стянуть мантию, поэтому она не смотрит на Снейпа и не видит, как меняется его лицо от удивленного до спокойно-презрительного.  
  
– И что это за представление, мисс Уизли? – вопрошает Снейп, дождавшись, когда Джинни поднимет на него глаза.  
  
– Я… я хочу… – лепечет Джинни, вставая с кресла. По ногам её скользит мантия, сползающая с кресла на пол. Она неловко переступает через груду материи и делает шаг к столу.  
  
– Скомпрометировать своего декана? – уточняет Снейп. – Ты же не могла всерьез думать меня соблазнить, верно?  
  
– Нет, – испуганно мотает головой Джинни. – Не скомпрометировать! То есть нет, вы такой… такой… притягательный…  
  
Джинни сильно краснеет, отчего ещё больше начинает походить на маленькую девочку, а не на коварную соблазнительницу.  
  
– Я не сплю с малявками, – кривится Снейп. – И вообще не сплю с учениками, заруби себе на носу, мисс Уизли. И прикройся, ты жалко выглядишь, это не по-слизерински.  
  
– Я не уйду, – чуть не плачет Джинни, делая ещё один шаг к Снейпу. Тогда декан подходит к ней вплотную и, прежде чем девочка успевает что-то понять, ловко перехватывает поперек талии и вытаскивает её в коридор, под мышкой, как котенка, а не человека. Джинни беззвучно глотает слезы, когда ей вслед летит мантия и она слышит сказанные вполголоса слова декана:  
  
– Костлявая, будто лягушку в руках подержал. С ума я сойду с этими ранними гормональными бурями…  
  
И тогда Джинни бежит в ближайший туалет, где рыдает взахлеб, пока от слез ей не становится совсем плохо и ничего уже не важно.  
  
Но Снейп ничего не знает об этих слезах, он не замечает Джинни на занятиях ещё несколько недель, пока она не перестает смотреть на него как побитая собака. Но тут ему становится не до чувств ученицы – близится очередной тур битвы за Кубок огня.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна плачет. Её горе усиливается тем, что она не прислушалась к собственным предчувствиям. Ведь она думала, думала о том, что красивые и не пустые внутренне умирают раньше тех, кто не так хорош.  
  
«Проклятая ворона! – грозит она кулачком в сторону башни Трелони. – Лучше бы на самом деле научила делать предсказания!»  
  
Злость заставляет её собраться и найти силы подойти к Амосу Диггори.  
  
– Он был… он был такой… – лепечет она и заливается слезами.  
  
Диггори не слышит её. Он смотрит пустыми глазами перед собой, не замечая ни учителей, неуклюже суетящихся рядом, ни других детей. Он не реагирует на попытки колдомедиков увести его с поля, он словно сам умер. Его щеки уже высохли от слез, да и сам он кажется меньше и словно усохшим. Луна знает, что это значит. Его сердце умирает вместе с сыном, он сам почти как мертвый. И девочка убегает в Хогвартс, где плачет в пустой спальне до тех пор, пока за ней не приезжает отец. Почти всех школьников забирают родители, это так страшно и при этом правильно.  
  
«Правильно и жестоко, – думает Луна, когда они с отцом едут из Лондона в «Ночном рыцаре» домой. – Ведь мистер Диггори будет видеть, как другие забирают своих детей. Своих живых детей», – зачем-то для себя уточняет Луна.  
  
– Почему так, папа? – заговаривает она с отцом впервые с самой встречи в Хогвартсе.  
  
Отец вздрагивает.  
  
– Иногда на этих соревнованиях участники погибают, – неловко поясняет он. Но Луна хочет узнать не это.  
  
– Всегда первыми уходят самые лучшие, – словно отстающему ученику, терпеливо разъясняет она. – Почему?  
  
– Видишь ли, детка, – пускается в объяснения отец, отводя глаза и глядя только на свои руки. Луна видит, что он сейчас думает о матери, в такие моменты у него дергается левый глаз, и теперь Ксенофилиус не хочет, чтобы дочь догадывалась об этом. Но Луна знает, и ей жаль отца. Она чувствует себя страшно жестокой, но ей очень нужно знать. – Представь, что все люди – конфеты. Представила?  
  
– Угу, – кивает Луна. Воображение рисует ей приземистые ириски, худощавые карамели и строгие вытянутые шоколадки.  
  
– Так вот, – вздыхает отец. – Конфеты бывают вкусные и не очень. И фантики бывают красивые и яркие, а бывают тусклые и невыразительные. Вспомни, какие конфеты в подарке ты начнешь пробовать первыми?  
  
– Самые красивые, – решает Луна. – В блестящих шуршащих фантиках – я просто обожаю такие!  
  
– А если ты развернешь блестящую обертку, а там всего лишь помадка? – продолжает вопрошать отец. Он уже смотрит в упор на дочь, словно её ответы действительно имеют значение.  
  
– Отложу, но обязательно съем её позже, – кровожадно обещает Луна. – Она от меня никуда не денется!  
  
– Верно, конфеты будут съедены все, – снова вздыхает отец. – Ну, а есть самые любимые сласти, есть?  
  
– Конечно, папочка, – обижается Луна. – Будто ты не знаешь, как я люблю те французские конфетки в переливающихся всеми цветами радуги фантиках! Помнишь, я даже собирала их на карнавальные туфли!  
  
– Ты сама ответила на свой вопрос, – разводит руками Ксенофилиус. – Те, кто обладает самой вкусной начинкой, пропадают первыми. А если у них ещё и фантик соответствует…  
  
Луна молчит. Она напряженно думает всю оставшуюся дорогу и заговаривает только дома.  
  
– А если я буду есть одни монпансье? – с надеждой вопрошает она у отца.  
  
– Что? – не понимает мистер Лавгуд. Потом лицо его озаряет слабая улыбка. – Увы, это не поможет, моя дорогая.  
  
– А если совсем откажусь от сладостей? – хватается за последнюю соломинку Луна.  
  
– Нет, – качает головой отец.  
  
– Это несправедливо, – мрачно заявляет Луна, бросая сумку в угол.  
  
– Несправедливо, – серьезно соглашается отец. – Но это наша жизнь. Пойдем ужинать.  
  
И Луна к своему стыду понимает, что, несмотря на свои страдания, она очень голодна.  
  
– Пойдём, – вздыхает она.  



	7. Chapter 7

Джинни старается не вспоминать прошедший год. Он принес ей много разочарований и совсем мало надежд. Она сидит рядом, когда Гарри рассказывает о возвращении Волдеморта, и понимает главное – там не осталось практически ничего от её Тома.  
  
Джинни инстинктивно ищет поддержки и берет Гарри за руку. Он слегка пожимает её, благодарно глядя на бледную слизеринку.  
  
– Спасибо, Джин, – едва слышно шепчет он. И Джинни понимает, что ему показалось, словно она, маленькая сестренка Рона, пытается помочь ему. Джинни видится это ужасно смешным, но она не смеется, а только гладит по плечу Гарри и кивает.  
  
А потом начинается ужасное лето, они зачем-то едут жить в Лондон, все суетятся. С Джинни берут какие-то клятвы, скрепляемые кровью.  
  
– Ты слизеринка, с тебя другой спрос, привыкай, – насмешливо шипит за спиной декан. Но это такое короткое внимание, полное брезгливого презрения, кажется Джинни важнее и правильнее испуганных глаз Молли, обходительной жалости бывшего профессора Люпина и подозрительности всех тех людей, которые то покидали, то вновь появлялись в доме на площади Гриммо.  
  
Джинни чувствует себя чужой и враждебной для них. Лучше бы её оставили дома! И снова комнату приходится делить с пронырливой гриффиндорской заучкой! Джинни кидает подушку в стену, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть остудить злость.  
  
– Маленькая змейка злится? – Джинни не заметила, как этот темноволосый незнакомец оказался у дверей комнаты. Её раздражает его улыбка и то, с каким превосходством он смотрит на неё сверху вниз.  
  
– Слишком много львиного помёта, – дерзко отвечает она. – Задыхаюсь!  
  
Неожиданно незнакомец не злится, а заразительно хохочет. Так, что Джинни сама слегка улыбается.  
  
– У змейки есть зубки, – сквозь смех произносит мужчина. – Нюниус может гордиться тобой!  
  
– Кто? – не понимает Джинни.  
  
– Ваш декан, Снейп, – поясняет незнакомец. – Только не зови его так, пока учишься в Хогвартсе, а то Слизерин потеряет слишком много баллов.  
  
– Типичный совет гриффиндорца, – морщится Джинни. Почему-то она не чувствует в незнакомце старшего, и ей хочется подразнить его словно зазнавшегося одноклассника. – Будь храбрым исподтишка. Тявкать из-за угла и убегать – велика храбрость!  
  
– Припаси свои ядовитые зубки для врагов, – неожиданно мрачнеет незнакомец. – Тебе должно быть тут очень весело, это дряхлое гнездо взрастило множество змеенышей.  
  
Джинни остается одна в комнате, но вскоре забывает об этом разговоре. Тем более, что за обедом хозяин дома – тот самый незнакомец – нарочито гостеприимен и весел.  
  
А позже Джинни и вовсе становится не до обидчивого Блэка. Она вместе со всеми отбирает газеты, в которых говорится хоть что-то о Гарри или Темном лорде, и помогает наводить порядок.  
  
И лишь когда в доме появляется Гарри, она позволяет себе немного расслабиться – просто прятаться ото всех по вечерам, сидеть в уголке под лестницей. Блэк оказался прав – ей уютно в доме, где так много темных закоулков, способных скрыть от посторонних глаз её одиночество и слезы.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна благодарна случаю, который поближе свел её с Гарри и его друзьями. Пусть они не особенно прислушиваются к её мнению по любым вопросам, но они не гонят от себя и, как оказалось, не настолько скучны, как могло показаться сначала.  
  
Все вместе новые друзья постоянно придумывают что-то интересное, и Луна рада, что её не обходят стороной, пусть чаще всего придуманное идет вразрез со всеми правилами. Ей нравится Армия Дамблдора, нравится Выручай-комната. Плохо лишь то, что нельзя рассказать об этом папе – почта перестала быть безопасной, как и разговоры в коридорах. К счастью, Луна такими никогда не злоупотребляла. И как приятно сейчас забыть, что это происходило из-за того, что ей просто было не с кем шептаться в коридорах. Ведь это в прошлом!  
  
Луна по-прежнему грустит по погибшему Седрику и пропавшему без вести черному псу, а по выходным навещает заметно выросшую Физельбахию, но теперь это не занимает всё свободное от учебы время.  
  
А ещё она твердо уверена, что ей совершенно не нравится Амбридж. Внутренняя пустота директрисы и вечно искаженные приторными улыбками черты расстраивают Луну, словно она тоже в чем-то виновата.  
  
«Такой конфетой даже лошадь подавится, – решает Луна про себя, по-прежнему примеряя на людей сравнение, которое привел ей отец. – Вот уж кто будет жить долго…»  
  
Это кажется девочке правдой, но правдой совершенно несправедливой. Она избегает общаться с красивыми и умными людьми, чтобы не думать об их несчастной судьбе. Ещё одно невысказанное предсказание она просто не перенесет.  
  
Однако в то же время Луна взрослеет и чувствует необходимость быть терпимее к другим. Она уже почти готова признать, что лучше быть счастливой, чем особенной. Исключительность как повод для радости больше не прельщает Луну, но она ничего не может поделать со своей природой. Слова и фразы, непонятные окружающим, словно сами вырываются изо рта, а ещё не хочется подводить папу, который ей так гордится. Он ведь ни разу не подвел её, даже напечатал интервью с Гарри Поттером, которое теперь сделало его мишенью для Упивающихся смертью. Луна понимает это, и ей страшно. Она не сердится на Гермиону и Гарри, которые совсем не думают о той опасности, которой подвергают её отца. Они просто недостаточно умны и дальновидны для этого. И Луна это понимает.  
  
«В конце концов, не все обязаны быть с богатым внутренним миром, – решает Луна. – А они все довольно неплохие ребята, и с ними… не одиноко».  
  
* * *  
  
Джинни чувствует себя одинокой не только на площади Гриммо, дом 12, но и в поезде, да и потом, в школе. Даже полоумная Лавгуд – Джинни видит это издалека – и та едет в повозке с «золотым трио».  
  
Джинни ищет внимания братьев, но они постоянно чем-то заняты и не замечают её. Общаться с Гарри слишком опасно – Джинни слышит многое, что происходит на их факультете, да и на других тоже.  
  
«Я же не гриффиндорка, чтобы лезть на рожон», – утешает себя Джинни, чувствуя, как разрастается холодный ком в груди.  
  
Джинни злится и хочет отомстить сразу всем: и гриффиндорцам, и неприятно ухмыляющемуся Снейпу, и Гарри, который совсем перестает замечать её.  
  
Как жаль, что она не так изобретательна, как близнецы, способные выдумать сотню разных штук за несколько минут. Но и она может кое-что сделать.  
  
– Я тоже хочу записаться в инспекционную дружину, – твердо говорит она Амбридж и отводит глаза, чтобы не видеть сладкую улыбочку толстой жабы. От этой улыбки у Джинни сводит скулы, вызывая желание срочно съесть что-нибудь кислое. А вот лицо Малфоя, у которого удивленно расширились глаза и открылся рот, кажется Джинни очень даже приятным бонусом к значку инспектора.  
  
– Я поставлю тебя в пару с Забини, – наконец произносит Малфой. – И только попробуй быть к кому-то снисходительной – я об этом тут же узнаю!  
  
– Дыши реже, Малфой, а то плохо станет, – ухмыляется Джинни. Не сумевший ничего на это ответить Драко становится большим утешением для неё, она постоянно вспоминает его растерянное лицо севшего в лужу человека, когда встречается со взглядами гриффиндорцев, слышит шепот за спиной. Она не плачет, она достаточно сильная для этого. Даже когда приходит вопилка от Молли, Джинни продолжает завтрак. Только вилка слегка дрожит в её руке, когда она слышит «Ты хуже Перси!».  
  
А потом её вызывает декан.  
  
– Вы понимаете, что поступаете глупо, мисс Уизли? – вопрошает Снейп, стоя к ней спиной. Джинни сидит в знакомом кресле и разглядывает ногти. – Вы мечтаете выделиться при новом директоре?  
  
– Нет, – вырывается у Джинни.  
  
– Отлично, – ухмыляется декан, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. – Вы мечтаете о славе беспринципного предателя, который мечется между сторонами?  
  
– Это не так называется, – обижается Джинни.  
  
– Именно так, – не соглашается Снейп. – Вы имеете дело с гриффиндорцами. Сколько бы пользы вы не принесли в дальнейшем, эти светлые и чистые сердца всегда будут помнить, что сначала вы их предали.  
  
– Неправда, это военная хитрость! – злится Джинни. Она инстинктивно чувствует, что Снейп никому не расскажет об этом разговоре и потому ведет себя смелее.  
  
– Для гриффиндорцев военная хитрость – это если ты гонишься за одним этим паршивцем, а их там пятеро, – возражает декан. – А то, что творите вы, это предательство. К тому же вы вряд ли сможете помочь чем-то серьёзным. Поэтому это просто глупо.  
  
– Не глупо! – упорствует Джинни.  
  
– Глупо, – отрезает Снейп. – Идите спать, Уизли. И перестаньте уже наступать на все грабли. Особенно на чужие.  
  
Последней фразы Джинни не понимает, но торопится исчезнуть. Она неловко чувствует себя наедине с _ним_.  
  
* * *  
  
«Вот вам и глупо, – мысленно говорит Джинни Снейпу. – Летучемышиный сглаз – и все свободны. Кроме Гарри и Грейнджер, но лохматая проныра что-нибудь придумает». Джинни верит в Гермиону, но всё-таки испытывает облегчение, когда Поттер и Грейнджер появляются из леса.  
  
– Она?.. – только и спрашивает Грейнджер, задыхаясь от быстрого бега.  
  
– Она с нами, – твердо говорит Лонгботтом.  
  
– С кем, с нами? – прищуривается Гарри. – Я должен спасти своего крестного, но вы, ребята…  
  
– Болтать некогда, – обрывает его Рон. Джинни почти гордится братом. – Надо торопиться.  
  
– Но как мы попадем в Лондон? – уступает Гарри. Он понимает, что спорить и правда некогда.  
  
– Мы полетим, – улыбается Луна.  
  
«О, Мерлин», – мысленно вздыхает Джинни.  
  
На самом деле она рада. Она там, где должна быть.  
  
* * *  
  
Луне впервые кажется, что она не просто делает всё правильно, нет, теперь она делает «всё так». Она не успевает обдумать своё следующее действие – так быстро всё происходит, но это ей нравится.  
  
Ей нравится полет на тестралах и нравится Министерство. Ей нравится Отдел Тайн и собственный страх. Она ещё никогда не боялась вот так – других людей, и не боялась за себя. Начало битвы завораживает её, но внезапно всё стихает, словно никаких летящих с разных сторон проклятий и не было. Рядом тяжело дышит Рон, кривится, опираясь на подвернутую ногу, Джинни. И это сдавленное дыхание и болезненный присвист сквозь зубы так громко звучат в тишине помещения, что Луна ненадолго забывает, где она. Вокруг медленно кружат планеты, они успокаивают и убаюкивают…  
  
Поэтому Луна даже вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда в её сторону бросается Упивающийся смертью. Она всегда знала, что на занятиях Армии Дамблдора совсем не так, как на самом деле, но не представляла, что настолько. Рука словно отнялась и не может подняться. Впрочем, как заметила Луна про себя, похоже, что у Упивающегося те же проблемы – он замирает и не атакует её.  
  
– Люциус, быстрее! – слышит Луна откуда-то слева истеричный женский голос.  
  
– Люциус? – повторяет Луна, глядя на бессмысленную маску перед собой. Она замечает, как блеснули глаза в прорезях маски. – Папа Драко?  
  
– Мисс Лавгуд, – шипит Малфой. – Дочка… дочка Лиры.  
  
– Быстрее, Люциус! – снова вопит женщина, и Малфой словно тень проскальзывает мимо Луны, не делая никакой попытки напасть на неё.  
  
Луна пытается забыть о том взгляде, которым наградил её Малфой-старший, тем более, что другие Упивающиеся, словно рожденные самим мраком из тени углов зала, не дают отвлекаться на мысли.  
  
Луна кидает заклинание за заклинанием, помогает тащить Рона, попавшего под проклятие… И не думает. Не думает о Малфое, не думает о матери, не думает о Джинни, которая сверлит её спину взглядом.  
  
А потом всё заканчивается. Луне кажется, что время, бегущее наперегонки со стрелками часов, вдруг застыло. Ей чудится, что если она закроет глаза, то утонет в этой тягучей тишине, наполненной только мерным жужжанием идущих издалека голосов и шорохов.  
  
Луне стыдно, но она благодарна судьбе за то, что на ней ни одной царапины, тогда как остальные сильно пострадали. И она благодарна Джинни, которая не произносит ни слова, ничем не напоминая о том, что слышала.  



	8. Chapter 8

Джинни хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Зачем ей надо было использовать это дурацкое заклинание на том семикурснике?! Она совсем расслабилась в вагоне Хогвартс-экспресса и была рада возможности снова колдовать. За что и поплатилась.  
  
Теперь Гарри опять вспомнит, что она всего лишь честолюбивая слизеринка, выбивающаяся в любимчики профессоров. А летом казалось, что у них с Гарри может всё получиться…  
  
«По крайней мере, летом он не избегал меня в Норе, – обрывает свои обнадеживающие мысли Джинни. – Не так уж плохо для слизеринки, но ничего особенного для меня».  
  
Джинни с тоской думает о том, как мечтала попасть в команду по квиддичу, чтобы иметь возможность спасти Гарри от удара бладжером. Она не сомневается, что такой случай представился бы уже в первые минуты матча. Конечно, это усложнило бы и так непростые отношения со своим факультетом, но что значат эти змееныши по сравнению с возможностью оказаться ближе к Гарри Поттеру…  
  
Джинни не может понять, отчего ей так важно быть рядом с ним. Может, это та самая любовь, которая приходит внезапно и не выбирает? Джинни силится вспомнить, когда Гарри впервые показался ей таким притягательным. Кажется, это было в конце третьего курса, но сейчас Джинни уверена, что Гарри понравился ей с первого взгляда. Но она сама выбрала Слизерин, тем самым отдалив себя от заветной цели. А теперь ещё этот Слагхорн и кругом малознакомые старшекурсники...  
  
Джинни невнимательно вслушивается в болтовню моржеподобного профессора, пряча в самой глубине своего сердечка мысль, что быть далеко от Гарри – куда лучше, чем оказаться рядом, но совсем ненужной. Ужасно, что ЗОТИ будет вести такой тип. «Вряд ли он окажется лучше Амбридж, – решает Джинни. – Впрочем, это значит лишь то, что он продержится не дольше».  
  
И даже позже Джинни не знает, радоваться ей или нет, что Гарри тоже оказывается в Клубе Слизней. Она не понимает, что именно так смущает её. Наверное, слишком много слизеринцев. И слишком много Слагхорна.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна каждый день тенью следует за Драко, останавливаясь лишь у подземелий. Она сама не понимает, что толкает её на эти странные действия. Возможно, дело в том, что она не может забыть странного разговора с его отцом там, в Министерстве? Или ей хочется попытаться узнать и понять человека, который совсем не похож на неё. Такой заносчивый, высокомерный и… несчастный.  
  
Луна чувствует, что ей жаль Драко, отец которого попал в Азкабан. И к этому чувству жалости то и дело примешивается жгучая вина, словно именно она послужила причиной тому, что Люциус оказался в тюрьме.  
  
«Люциус Малфой – Упивающийся смертью, – бормочет себе под нос Луна, меряя шагами плиты коридора. – А Драко Малфой – маленький заносчивый хо…»  
  
– Тебе чего надо, полоумная? – перед Луной стоит Драко. – Ты за мной каждый день ходишь. Я тебе что, денег должен?  
  
Почему-то вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Луна расстраивается. Ей так хотелось думать, что она следит совершенно незаметно и Малфой по-прежнему остается в неведении…  
  
– Ты красивый, – неожиданно выдает она.  
  
– Сам знаю, – фыркает Малфой, но Луна видит, что он растерян. – Пришли на праздник валентинку, полоумная, раз жить без меня не можешь, и перестань за мной ходить!  
  
– Меня зовут Луна Лавгуд, – решает начать с начала Луна. Ей кажется неправильным то, что она знает Драко, а он её – нет.  
  
– О Мерлин! – закатывает глаза Малфой. – Мне следовало догадаться, что добром это не кончится. Тебя подослал Поттер? Ну, Поттер?! Я видел вас вместе на балу у Слагхорна!  
  
Драко начинает злиться, отчего у него слегка белеют сжатые губы и мелко трясется кончик носа. Но Луне это неважно, она внезапно видит что-то другое, то, чего не замечала раньше. Или думала, что не замечает.  
  
– Тебе так одиноко… – растерянно произносит она. – Хочешь выговориться?  
  
– Тебе, что ли? – кривится Драко, но, к своему удивлению, не уходит, оставаясь стоять в пустом холодном коридоре рядом с этой странной девушкой из Равенкло.  
  
– …И если эту руну прочитать задом наперед, то пойдет дождь, после которого на небе возникнет радуга, конец которой приведет к несметным сокровищам... К сожалению, давно утеряно знание, где именно начинается руна. А прочитать второй раз уже нельзя, – заканчивает Луна. – Хочешь, я тебе расскажу ещё про дивное пение древесных огоньков, которое отпугивают вриксолугов?  
  
– Кого? – Драко потряс затекшей рукой, на которую опирался всё это время. – И вообще, кажется, это я должен был выговориться, разве нет?  
  
– Вриксолуги почти перевелись в наших лесах, – спокойно отвечает Луна. – Тебе всё-таки хочется выговориться?  
  
Драко долго молчит, смешно хмуря светлые брови и прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.  
  
– Нет… – наконец с удивлением говорит он. – Мне стало гораздо легче. Такое впечатление, что я на всё это время забыл о… – Малфой резко обрывает фразу и быстро идет по коридору к подземельям.  
  
Луне немного грустно, но только совсем чуть-чуть. Она поворачивает в сторону башни Равенкло и после этого слышит далекое «п-сибо…».  
  
«Послышалось», – решает Луна и улыбается.  
  
* * *  
  
Джинни злится на себя. Зачем, спрашивается, ей нужно было разговаривать с профессором Снейпом? У неё уже есть друзья и хоть какие-то, но отношения с Гарри. Они, конечно, совсем не похожи на то, чего ждала Джинни… Но Гарри даже дважды соглашался помочь ей с ЗОТИ и на Рождество подарил милые сережки.  
  
Джинни старается не думать о том, что теперь придется прокалывать уши. Мужчины бывают такими невнимательными!  
  
И после этого вполне можно было наслаждаться жизнью, а не пытаться поговорить с деканом.  
  
Глупая девчонка. Так хочется оказаться правой, что, когда это наконец происходит, не остается сил гордо усидеть на коне.  
  
А теперь… Джинни чувствует свою слабость в том, что не смогла достойно ответить желчному декану, и злится на себя, потому что раз за разом прокручивает в голове их диалог, представляя, как следовало говорить.  
  
– Видите, я была права, – произносит Джинни, словно случайно задержавшись в кабинете ЗОТИ после занятия.  
  
– Правы? – наклоняет голову Снейп, внимательно разглядывая Джинни, словно видит её впервые.  
  
 _«Ха!» – должна ответить Джинни и медленно выйти из кабинета с гордо задранным носом._  
  
– А разве вы не видите, что гриффиндорцы дружат со мной? – говорит Джинни, глаза её сияют.  
  
– О, у меня гораздо больше вопросов возникает по поводу некоторых других событий, – многозначительно роняет Снейп. – А то, как слизеринку используют простодушные юнцы, должно волновать лишь вас, мисс Уизли.  
  
 _«Ха!» – должна ответить Джинни и медленно выйти из кабинета, плотно сжав губы._  
  
– Они вовсе меня не используют! – сразу вспыхивает девушка. – Вы ничего не понимаете! – Декан лишь хмыкает, и Джинни не может совладать с любопытством. – Вы что-то знаете о Нём? – осторожно спрашивает она.  
  
– О нём? – задумчиво повторяет Снейп. – О ком это, _о нём_ , мисс?  
  
 _«Ха!» – должна ответить Джинни и медленно выйти из кабинета с загадочным лицом._  
  
– О Том-кого-нельзя-называть, – еле слышно шепчет Джинни, и сердце её колотится так, что слышно, вероятно, даже в коридоре.  
  
– Мне кажется, или этот… – Снейп медлит, подбирая верное слово, – маг как-то нездорово волнует вас?  
  
 _«Ха!» – должна ответить Джинни и медленно выйти из кабинета с выражением крайней обиды на лице._  
  
– А что? – дерзко спрашивает девушка. – Это, случаем, не ревность, профессор Снейп?..  
  
– Идиотка, – выплевывает декан и лицо его словно каменеет. – Темный лорд – цель не для юной соплячки, возомнившей неизвестно что! Ты хочешь вернуть его к свету? Или сама заполучить темный знак?! – он машинально касается предплечья, но тут же снова отводит руку и тускло заканчивает: – Не думал я, что Уизли вырастят такую бесхребетницу…  
  
 _«Ха!» – должна ответить Джинни и выскочить из кабинета, с силой хлопнув дверью._  
  
– Не ваше дело! – почти кричит она на декана. – Вы просто сами боитесь что-то сделать! Ответственности боитесь! Вы просто… просто…  
  
Она не договаривает, потому что одним неуловимым движением Снейп с силой бьет её по щеке, заставляя захлебнуться этим истеричным криком.  
  
– Привыкайте, мисс Уизли, – спокойно говорит он, брезгливо вытирая пальцы платком. – С Темным лордом гораздо больнее.  
  
– Ха! – сипло выдавливает из себя Джинни и пулей вылетает в коридор, где долго и безудержно рыдает.  
  
* * *  
  
– Ты такая… такая удивительная, – негромко говорит ей Драко.  
  
Луна непонимающе разводит руками. От этого простого жеста чуть не происходит катастрофа: кипа книг сдвигается в сторону, угрожая уронить чернильницу на исписанный пергамент, а кончик длинного пера попадает Малфою в глаз.  
  
– Смотри, что творишь! – вопит Драко. – Ненормальная, ты мне работу зальешь своими дурацкими чернилами!  
  
– Мистер Малфой, ведите себя спокойнее,– раздается замечание из-за спины Луны.  
  
– Простите, мадам Пинс, – с выражением раскаяния на лице отвечает Драко. – Я не виноват, что у вас только один экземпляр книги Сильвесса Уингстона «Родовспоможение для единорогов и гиппогрифов и способы лечения травм после оного». И это не моя вина, что данный экземпляр одновременно нужен этой пигалице! – Драко со злостью смотрит на Луну. – Вот если бы я мог взять эту книгу на пару недель к себе в комнату…  
  
– Правила библиотеки этого не допускают! – поджимает губы библиотекарь и быстро отходит, словно опасаясь, что Драко продолжит уговоры.  
  
– Прости, – еле слышно шепчет Драко, когда всё студенты в библиотеке снова возвращаются к своим работам. – Ты же понимаешь…  
  
Луна понимает. Она тайком касается рукой пальцев Драко. Этого никто не видит, ведь трухлявый, будто он древнее Основателей, фолиант надежно скрывает их от чужих глаз.  
  
– Но если ты будешь каждый раз на всю библиотеку кричать название этой книги, тебя скоро примут за сумасшедшего, – тоже шепотом отвечает Луна, улыбаясь краешком губ.  
  
– Я готов кричать об этом хоть в Большом зале, – Драко смотрит на неё так пристально, что Луне становится жарко. – Не ожидал, что в библиотеке Хогвартса так мало книг, которые нельзя взять с собой, если ты Малфой! А когда это единственный шанс видеться с тобой…  
  
– Ты начал с того, что я удивительная, – переводит разговор в другое русло заалевшаяся Луна.  
  
– Обычно с девушками так просто, – объясняет Драко, отводя от неё взгляд и строча что-то на пергаменте. – Если есть деньги, то очень просто, – уточняет он, на секунду отвлекаясь, чтобы обмакнуть перо. – Красивое украшение, посидеть в «Трех метлах»… С тобой мы нигде не можем появиться вместе, а украшения… Ой, Луна, переверни страницу, будь добра, я уже дописал про копытные хрящики.  
  
Луна послушно переворачивает страницу и улыбается. Прямо на желтоватом сухом листе книги лежат два браслета из пробок от сливочного пива.  
  
– Надеюсь, Крэбб и Гойл не попадут в Больничное крыло от такого количества выпитого? – строго спрашивает она, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
  
– А что им сделается? – отмахивается Драко и неожиданно откладывает перо. – Мерлин, Луна… как бы я хотел, чтобы мы могли бесконечно сидеть с этой книгой. И чтобы больше ни о чем не думать. Только ты, я…  
  
– ...и «Родовспоможение для единорогов и гиппогрифов» Уингстона! – поспешно заканчивает за него Луна, утыкаясь в свой пергамент.  
  
Она смущается, ведь это слишком становится похоже на… признание?  
  
– И она, – соглашается Драко и снова повторяет с тоской: – Но только чтобы больше ни о чем не думать.  



	9. Chapter 9

Одна в Хогвартсе, совсем одна. Джинни и раньше была одинока, но теперь, когда в замке нет её надоедливого брата, его зазнайки-подружки и… Гарри, Джинни окончательно понимает, что значит быть одинокой.  
  
Джинни сама не знает, на что надеется, когда тайком проникает в кабинет директора. Её сердце замирает от холодного ужаса от мысли, что произойдет, если бывший декан застанет её здесь. Снейп ходит бесшумно, словно тень или призрак. Наверное, она просто сразу умрет от страха, если он вдруг возникнет за спиной и, опустив тяжелую руку на плечо, произнесет своим шелестящим словно кожа василиска голосом…  
  
– Мисс Уизли, что вы тут ищите?  
  
От неожиданности Джинни делает шаг назад, отчего вплотную упирается в Снейпа. Мужчина резко разворачивает её к себе лицом и грубо, словно безвольную куклу, трясет за плечи.  
  
– Ещё раз спрашиваю, что вы тут ищите?! – шипит он.  
  
Он в ярости, но Джинни больше волнует то, что директор полностью одет и застегнут на все пуговицы. Она была бы в ужасе, если б Снейп оказался в халате или пижаме. Почему именно эта мысль так засела в голову, Джинни не знает, но она помогает ей держаться и не разреветься от страха.  
  
– Меч Гриффиндора, – наконец дерзко отвечает девушка.  
  
От неожиданности зельевар отдергивает руки, чем Джинни не упускает возможности воспользоваться и отскакивает в сторону.  
  
– Глупая девчонка, – презрительно хмыкает Снейп, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не боится, что ученица сбежит, ведь из Хогвартса ей бежать некуда. Джинни тоже это понимает – она же не наивная первогодка. – Разве ты не в курсе, что этот меч может достать только настоящий гриффиндорец?  
  
– А я подумала, что залезть в кабинет директора – поступок, по смелости достойный гриффиндорца, – на ходу выдумывает Джинни.  
  
– По смелости или по глупости, – отрезает Снейп. Он доволен собой, но что-то гнетет его. Желчь, окрасившая в болезненный цвет его щеки, требует мести. – Это неплохая попытка понравиться хотя бы Поттеру, но он далеко, может, стоит начинать с кого-нибудь попроще?  
  
Джинни уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить метко и колко, но что-то в ней ломается, и она горько плачет. Зельевар прав, прав как всегда. Гарри ушел без неё, он не ответил на её любовь, хотя, видит небо, она готова была отдать себя всю ради возможности быть рядом. Джинни понимает, что ведет себя как слабая и глупая хаффлпаффка. Она ещё слишком юна, чтобы знать, что ведет себя как слабая и умная женщина, используя то оружие, которое во все времена применялось против мужчин. И откуда Джинни знать, что Снейп совершенно не способен противостоять женским слезам, ведь, когда отвергнутая и осмеянная им, она от злости и обиды рыдала у дверей его покоев, зельевар не видел этого.  
  
– Мисс Уизли, немедленно прекратите реветь! – кричит на неё Снейп, и голос его срывается. Джинни кажется, что это от ярости, и она плачет ещё сильнее. – Мисс Уизли, я сниму с вашего факультета сотню баллов! – грозит Северус, но это не помогает.  
  
Джинни рыдает всё безутешнее, оплакивая этими слезами все свои неудачи и горести, свое одиночество и страхи за близких.  
  
Сконфуженный зельевар подводит Джинни к диванчику и бросается к столу.  
  
– Где-то здесь Дамблдор хранил свои сладости… – бормочет он. – Не мог же я выбросить их все?! – с отчаянием вопрошает он, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
  
Портреты хранят молчание. Снейп даже не вспоминает о них, как не вспоминает про портреты и Джинни, которая всё плачет и плачет, сидя на краешке неудобного дивана.  
  
Снейп возвращается к девушке и присаживается перед ней на корточки.  
  
– Даже платка у меня нет, – словно извиняясь, произносит он, поправляя рыжую прядь, выбившуюся на заплаканное лицо Джинни. А дальше они оба не понимают, как это случилось, но рука Снейпа задерживается у виска девушки, а губы словно случайно находят слезинку, скатившуюся по щеке и застывшую в уголке рта Джинни.  
  
Джинни кажется, что она спит, а в этом сне жесткий и сухой профессор нежно, хоть и немного неуверенно целует её в губы. Джинни думает, что сон предполагает решительные действия и с её стороны, поэтому она сама неуклюже расстегивает свою мантию, одновременно пытаясь продлить поцелуй. Ей мерещится, что стоит лишь оторваться от поцелуя, как сон прервется.  
  
Как она радуется, что под мантией только легкая ночная рубашка. Впрочем, во сне не должно быть никаких преград, Джинни и это понимает.  
  
И хотя всё совсем не так, как она представляла раньше, и хотя кожаный диванчик неприятно холодит оголившиеся ноги, а неловкий уже почти любовник чертыхается сквозь зубы, пытаясь приспустить брюки и не соскользнуть на пол, Джинни больше не плачет. Она судорожно обнимает Снейпа за плечи, ещё больше сковывая его движения, и лишь сильнее целует, когда резкая боль застает её врасплох.  
  
И лишь когда через некоторое время Снейп грузно встает, смущенно поворачиваясь к ней спиной, чтобы навести порядок в одежде, она понимает, что всё случилось.  
  
Всё случилось, а у неё нет шелковых простыней, лепестков роз, усыпавших широкое ложе, шипучего напитка в бокалах и красивых свечей.  
  
Но глаза у неё сухие, а слез больше нет.  
  
– И красивых свечей не было… – растерянно говорит она вслух, садясь на диванчике и кутаясь в мантию.  
  
– Что? – испуганно оборачивается Снейп. Джинни думает, что зельевар решает, бредит она или сошла с ума. Но Снейп неожиданно кивает и почему-то шепотом говорит: – У меня тоже не было… – А когда Джинни уже не ждет, что он скажет что-то ещё, горько добавляет: – Зря мы это.  
  
У него взгляд побитой собаки, и Джинни чувствует себя мудрее и старше.  
  
– Ничего, профессор, – словно между прочим говорит она, поднимаясь. – В следующий раз будет лучше.  
  
– В следующий раз? – переспрашивает Снейп, но Джинни уже спешит к выходу. Ей холодно в повлажневшей рубашке, ей немного больно и не хочется разговаривать ни о чем. Самое главное, что последнее слово осталось за ней. – Завтра я назначу вам наказание за проникновение в кабинет директора, – кричит ей вслед Снейп.  
  
Ему тоже больно, но так глубоко в груди, что Джинни никогда не догадается об этом. Ему больно и гадко, и он тоже хочет оставить последнее слово за собой.  
  
– Тебе так не хватает участия, или это из-за того, что она немного похожа сам-знаешь-на-кого? – интересуется Дамблдор из портрета.  
  
– Не лезьте не в свое дело, Альбус, – зло отвечает Снейп, а Дамблдор замолкает, впервые не вступая с ним в спор.  
  
Но зельевару это не важно, он идет в постель, прекрасно зная, что не уснет теперь до утра.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна слышит хриплое дыхание людей, которые её куда-то ведут, и отрывистые команды, отдаваемые незнакомым лающим голосом. Ей страшно, словно глаза не завязаны, а ослепли навсегда.  
  
Наконец, захватчики остановились, а вскоре исчезли и руки, держащие Луну. Она прислушивается, пытаясь по звукам определить, где оказалась. Неожиданно её охватывает чувство, что она совсем одна в неизвестном месте.  
  
Нахлынувшая паника мешает думать, и девушка делает несколько шагов вперед, пытаясь что-нибудь нащупать перед собой. Так она слепо идет, пока не натыкается на человека, который осторожно освобождает её от повязки.  
  
Луна щурится, пытаясь дать глазам привыкнуть к свету после вынужденной темноты. Перед ней стоит Люциус Малфой. Она замечает, что у него лицо смертельно уставшего человека, но от этого он не менее ослепительный. Девушка вздыхает, украдкой оглядываясь в поисках остальных Упивающихся, ведь теперь она понимает, где находится.  
  
Но в комнате только они с мистером Малфоем и маленький напуганный домовик.  
  
– Позови Драко, – отрывисто говорит Люциус домовику, глядя прямо в глаза Луне. Девушка смущается. Такое пристальное внимание к её персоне пугает.  
  
Проходит несколько тягостных минут, прежде чем дверь наконец распахивается. Луне не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это.  
  
– Ты звал, отец? – голос Драко немного напряжен, но не дрожит.  
  
Луна гордится им, как будто это что-то меняет для неё лично.  
  
– Тебе знакома эта девушка? – мягко спрашивает Люциус.  
  
Луна гадает, что прячется за этой мягкостью, но Драко кажется спокойным.  
  
– Да, отец, – он подходит к ней сзади, словно стараясь поддержать её своей близостью. – Это Луна Лавгуд, студентка Равенкло.  
  
– И?.. – Люциус ждет ещё чего-то.  
  
– И заложница, которая поможет нам добиться помощи от Ксенофилуса Лавгуда в поимке Гарри Поттера, – словно отвечая урок, отбарабанил Драко.  
  
Теперь Луне всё понятно, ей отчего-то становится очень холодно – видимо, Малфой-мэнор плохо отапливается, других причин придумать она не может.  
  
– Я спрашиваю тебя не об этом! – почти рычит Люциус. – У тебя есть причины, чтобы мы поступили с ней иначе, чем с другими пленниками?  
  
Луна хочет спросить, как поступили с другими пленниками, но ей кажется невежливым вмешиваться во всё накаляющийся разговор.  
  
– Отец, если ты хочешь помочь ей по своим причинам, – многозначительно роняет Драко, – то я просто не понимаю, при чем здесь я?  
  
– Не дерзи мне, сын, – произносит Люциус, и его лицо настолько человечно в этот момент, что Луна боится вздохнуть. – У нас в доме только два места, где не шныряют эти многочисленных нахл… воины армии Упивающихся: твоя комната и Нарциссы. Тебе не кажется, что матери и так уже досталось?  
  
Луна молчит, потому что её мнения никто не спрашивает, иначе бы она сообщила, как рада тому факту, что вопрос о пленниках, так и не переставший её интересовать, стал менее актуальным.  
  
– Эта девушка мне дорога, – сухо отвечает Драко, но этого оказывается достаточно.  
  
– Значит, решено, – с облегчением вздыхает Люциус. – Забирай её, и идите.  
  
– Но папа! – умоляюще произносит Малфой-младший. – А слова?..  
  
Он уже держит Луну за локоть, но почему-то не торопится уйти.  
  
– Какой ты, в сущности, ещё ребенок, – качает головой Люциус. – Если мы останемся живы… Да Мерлин с ним, главное, чтобы _вы_ остались живы. В общем, я согласен.  
  
– Спасибо, отец, – серьёзно отвечает Драко и наконец-то уводит Луну.  
  
Они долго идут по длинным лестницам и темным коридорам, пока Драко не останавливается возле одной двери. Он легко открывает её и вталкивает Луну внутрь.  
  
– Моя комната, – смущенно говорит Малфой. – И ты это… прости нас с отцом. Я понимаю, что это выглядело не очень красиво…  
  
Луна не отвечает, она рассматривает комнату. Ей так давно хотелось хоть одним глазком увидеть, как живет наследник богатого рода, а случай представился столь неожиданно.  
  
Комната не оправдывает ожиданий. Довольно простое убранство, пара полок с книгами, метла, сваленная в углу квиддичная форма, которую покрасневший Драко принялся заталкивать в шкаф, и довольно широкая кровать.  
  
Больше ничего.  
  
– Я не ждал гостей, – извиняется Драко, закрывая шкаф. Проследив за взглядом Луны, он сконфуженно объясняет: – Это традиция предков… – он снова краснеет, как будто ему стыдно за предков и их дурацкие традиции. – Наследнику рода сразу после люльки предназначается такая вот кровать, чтобы он с детства привыкал к свободе действий, так сказать. Сюда же он приводит невесту… Иногда это бывает совсем в раннем возрасте… то есть… бывало… раньше. А взрослое супружеское ложе пара получает только на следующий день после заключения брака, – торопливо заканчивает он, чувствуя, что ступает на скользкую почву.  
  
Луна садится на край постели, проверяя её мягкость, и впервые за время пребывания в Малфой-мэноре открывает рот.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что на этой кровати теряли невинность все поколения Малфоев? – спокойно уточняет она.  
  
– Мерлин… Луна! – стонет Драко, закрывая лицо руками. – Ну можно ведь было этого не говорить!  
  
– В Хогвартсе ты не настолько щепетилен, – замечает Луна.  
  
– В школе я должен выглядеть, – поясняет Драко, по-прежнему стараясь не встречаться глазами с девушкой. – В школе, на Диагон-аллее, там внизу… А здесь я могу просто быть.  
  
– Ты совсем другой на самом деле, да? – Луна начинает понимать, о чём говорит Малфой, но боится в это поверить.  
  
– В нашей семье не принято показывать всем, какой ты внутри, – Драко пожимает плечами. – Это неудобно и очень опасно. Настоящие чувства не терпят публичности, поэтому они тщательно хранятся в семье.  
  
– А теперь ты рассказываешь это мне… – Луна не задает вопрос, но он сквозит в её взгляде.  
  
– Ты ещё не поняла? – улыбается Драко. – Отец дал свое благословение, теперь ты моя невеста. И у меня есть ещё время, чтобы убедить тебя не разрывать помолвку после того, как всё кончится.  



	10. Chapter 10

Джинни замечает любопытные взгляды, которыми провожают её старшекурсники. Догадываются ли они о том, почему Джинни так часто оказывается вечерами около горгульи, охраняющей вход в кабинет директора, или им просто интересно, почему пойманная за руку несостоявшаяся воришка была наказана столь легко.  
  
Конечно, информация о попытке украсть что-то у Снейпа была совершенно секретной, поэтому первокурсники о ней почти ничего не знали.  
  
«Все знают, что я слизеринка, – успокаивает себя Джинни, вновь и вновь крадясь по коридору после отбоя. – Мне может понадобиться консультация бывшего декана… Или ещё что-нибудь».  
  
Ещё что-нибудь. Джинни украдкой разглядывает директора во время обеда в Большом зале. Что она сама понимала под этим «ещё что-нибудь»? Джинни выводит узоры в тарелке с кашей.  
  
Взрослые отношения… Она вздыхает и снова смотрит на Снейпа. Она не очень уверена в том, что это те самые взрослые отношения, о которых так много шепчутся в спальнях девочек. Их ночные свидания со Снейпом – Джинни мысленно всегда называет эти встречи свиданиями – настолько однообразны и скучны, что Джинни кажется, будто они давно опостылевшие друг другу супруги. Снейп никогда не целует её, а днем и вовсе общается как с любой из студенток. Ах, если бы он хотя бы начал избегать Джинни, прятать взгляд… этого было бы достаточно. Но нет. Директор смотрит прямо, его взгляд скучающе скользит по лицу девушки, по её мантии. Он не стал чаще назначать отработки или избегать вызывать её на уроках. Словно не изменилось ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Любовь… Джинни хмыкает. Свою слабую надежду, что всё это могло привести к чему-то действительно важному для Снейпа, она прячет так глубоко внутри, что и сама не верит в это.  
  
Поддержка… мало кто из людей подходил хуже на роль поддержки для вконец запутавшейся слизеринки, чем её бывший декан. Порой ей казалось, что он запутался ещё сильнее.  
  
Вот оно. Вместо того чтобы получить хоть крохи желаемого, Джинни становится обладательницей многочисленных бессмысленных и скучных тайн своего любовника. Нет, она по-прежнему не знает, где время от времени пропадает директор и почему он убил Дамблдора. Но она знает многое другое.  
  
– Не пытайся поцеловать меня, – отдергивает её Снейп уже на следующий вечер после той ночи, когда она снова пробирается в его кабинет. – Никогда.  
  
– Но вчера… – пытается возразить Джинни, не понимая, относится ли это только к поцелуям, или Снейп сейчас выставит её. Как когда-то давно.  
  
– Я предпочитаю считать, что их касалась… касался только один человек, – отрезает Снейп и замолкает.  
  
А потом они снова лежат вместе, уже на постели в его спальне, оставив неудобный диван в кабинете лишь тающим воспоминанием, и Джинни ещё не знает, что это первая хрупкая и никому не нужная тайна, упавшая в её копилку того, что она называет «отношения со Снейпом».  
  
Она видит, как, незаметно для окружающих, но очевидно для неё, похудели пальцы Снейпа и заострился, став ещё более крючковатым, его нос.  
  
Она знает, что в столе директора хранятся болеутоляющие зелья, которые он варит сам, не доверяя Слагхорну или колдомедикам из Мунго.  
  
Она знает, что вечерами Снейпа мучают головные боли, а по утрам сильно болит желудок.  
  
Она чувствует, что Снейп ждет их встреч и от этого с каждым днем всё больше ненавидит её.  
  
Но ей всё равно.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна прекрасно понимает, что такое быть невестой, невеста – это почти жена. Конечно, отца наверняка расстроит столь ранний брак, да ещё с Малфоем, но Луна чувствует, что просто не может сбежать от Драко и до конца жизни мучиться вопросом, какое платье у неё было бы на свадьбе и удалось ли бы зашвырнуть букет невесты в фонтан. Довольно сложно это проделать, выходя замуж там, где нет фонтана, – решает Луна и в мыслях соглашается быть невестой Драко.  
  
Драко даже не подозревает, что его судьба была только что решена ценой свадебного букета, – он роется под кроватью, что-то бормоча себе под нос и время от времени выкидывая какие-то непонятные предметы на середину комнаты. Луна разглядывает торчащие из-под кровати ноги жениха и старается понять, нравятся они ей или нет. Ведь брак – это очень серьезно, его может испортить любая мелочь!  
  
– Слева дверь в ванную, – кричит ей Драко. Голос звучит глухо, но Луна прекрасно понимает каждое слово. – Эльфы наверняка принесли всё необходимое для тебя.  
  
О, точно. Луна краснеет. Она не знает, что именно имеет ввиду Драко, но воображение рисует ей самые красочные картины. И почему-то в них постоянно фигурирует эта до неприличия огромная кровать.  
  
Луна идет в ванную, где её вновь ожидает разочарование. На изящном туалетном столике, который явно ставили впопыхах, так ужасно смотрится он в остальном убранстве комнаты, лежит обычная зубная щетка с синей ручкой, полотенце, на котором слегка корявым и крупным крестиком вышито её имя, мыло, шампунь, ещё какие-то принадлежности для принятия ванны и два свертка. Столкнув на пол шампунь и мочалку, Луна разворачивает свертки и хихикает. В одном пакете оказывается бледно-желтая пушистая пижама, такая, какая у Луны была в глубоком детстве. А в другом – ночная рубашка фиалкового цвета из шелка, но такая, что в неё могли закутаться минимум две такие девочки. Луна останавливает свой выбор на шелковом кружевном нечто, хотя ей и приходится придерживать подол, чтобы тот не волочился по полу.  
  
Когда она возвращается в комнату, Драко уже сидит на кровати в пижаме и вертит в руках кинжал.  
  
«Ну вот, – проносится в голове у Луны. – Сейчас он извинится и скажет, что это ещё одна дурацкая традиция их семьи…»  
  
– Там что, пижамы не было? – слабым голосом интересуется Драко, замечая вошедшую девушку.  
  
– Была, – гордо отвечает Луна. – Но я боялась слиться со стенами.  
  
– В этом доме все желают моей смерти, – беззлобно ворчит Драко, в то время как Луна не может отвести взгляда от острого лезвия.  
  
Юноша кладет кинжал на кровать и забирается под одеяло. С другой стороны от оружия оказывается ещё одна подушка и одеяло.  
  
– Ложись уже, – смущенно произносит Драко, подавляя зевок. – Утром опять ни свет ни заря поднимут. Дом в казарму превратили, на что эльфы ко всему привыкшие – и тех запугали до невозможности.  
  
Луна не знает, что такое «казарма», но понимает, что это какое-то ругательство. Слово ей нравится, она даже несколько раз повторяет его шепотом.  
  
Ложиться она не торопится, её смущает близость лезвия больше, чем расположившийся на кровати юноша.  
  
– Луна, ну что случилось? – страдальчески вопрошает Драко. – Что не так?  
  
И Луна решается.  
  
– Я вообще-то не ханжа, – заявляет она, садясь на край кровати. – Но кинжал меня смущает. Ты уверен, что без него не будет лучше?  
  
Она почти обижается, когда Драко начинает хохотать, громко, до икоты и слез из глаз.  
  
– Прости… – сквозь смех стонет он, вытирая слезы. – Это нервное! Луна, неужели ты не знаешь древний рыцарский обычай?  
  
– Я же не рыцарь, – бурчит Луна, начиная злиться. – Тем более, не древний.  
  
– По этому обычаю, если мужчина и женщина, не состоящие в браке, вынуждены делить одно ложе, – не обращая никакого внимания на злость Луны, начинает рассказывать Драко, – между ними кладется оружие, чтобы оно послужило защитой… гм… чистоте дамы, – снова сбивается он и краснеет.  
  
– М-м-м, – неопределенно мычит Луна, заворачиваясь в одеяло и поудобнее укладываясь на подушку.  
  
Она ещё успевает подумать, как жаль, что всё ещё существуют такие архаичные обычаи, и проваливается в глубокий сон.  
  
* * *  
  
Джинни сходит с ума. Ей кажется, что голова раскалывается на части, а в груди неприятно ноет, будто в предчувствии потери.  
  
Джинни неуютно рядом с однокурсниками, которые все в радостном предвкушении от готовящейся битвы. Она видит мелькающие рыжие шевелюры братьев, но каждое следующее родное лицо заставляет сердце болезненно сжиматься, словно Джинни заранее прощается с ними.  
  
Она не подходит к Гарри, страшась признаться себе, что просто боится. Боится, что, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, коснувшись его плеча, сделает свой выбор. А делать выбор сейчас… Джинни не желает.  
  
И поэтому она сидит немного в стороне, там, где никто не мешает думать обо всех троих. Джинни вертит в руках палочку, не пытаясь скрыть нервозность – сейчас она к месту. Пусть окружающие решат, что она волнуется за исход битвы. Она и правда волнуется.  
  
Том. Том, милый мальчик Том Риддл, красивое воспоминание с жестокими глазами. Воспоминание, подарившее Джинни её первый поцелуй.  
  
След от поцелуя по-прежнему на губах Джинни, словно без него она могла бы забыть свою первую любовь. «Бедный мальчик Том… – думает Джинни. – Зачем ты раз за разом убиваешь себя и обрекаешь на смерть других?..»  
  
Джинни знает, как выглядит Волдеморт, но она жалеет не его, она жалеет Тома, который просто очень боится смерти, поэтому делает её своим вторым именем.  
  
«…попадется Снейп!» – слышит она словно издалека и мысли спешат за ускользающим именем.  
  
Снейп. Джинни не понимает, любит она нового директора или просто жалеет его. Жалеет так же, как жалеет Тома. Неожиданно она хочет вновь оказаться там, в кабинете, чтобы прижаться пальцами к сухой вялой коже его щек и, несмотря на все запреты, жарко поцеловать в губы. А ещё увидеть блеск его глаз. Пусть они горят ненавистью, гневом – чем угодно, лишь бы не тускнели.  
  
Джинни знает, что Снейпа скоро убьют. Кто-то из Ордена… а может, из учеников, возможно даже, Невилл. Мало ли у желчного одинокого зельевара врагов? Вполне вероятно, что это будет Гарри.  
  
Гарри. Джинни не понимает, что тянет её к этому юноше. Тоже жалость? Или – она не хочет в это верить, но такая мысль всё чаще посещает её – всё дело в его ментальной связи с Темным лордом? Будет ли она по-прежнему думать о Гарри, если он убьет её Тома или Снейпа? А жалеть Снейпа, когда погибнет кто-то другой из них?  
  
Это не её война, и ей не выйти тут победителем, что бы ни случилось дальше. Джинни не знает и не хочет знать ответов на свои вопросы. Поэтому она по-настоящему рада, когда всё начинается.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна очень рада, что им с Драко удаётся попасть в Хогвартс хотя бы к концу учебного года. Она не знает, что радует её больше – мизерный шанс догнать одноклассников и закончить учебный год со всеми или возможность вновь окунуться в обычный мир, где почти не имеет значения то, что творится за стенами замка. Отсутствие маглорожденных в Хогвартсе мало сказалось на Равенкло, и Луне кажется, словно она опять дома.  
  
Дома. Луне предстоит нелегкое дело – написать письмо отцу, который всё ещё волнуется и думает, что она в плену. Луна тратит несколько часов и уйму пергамента на составление письма, но нужные слова не приходят на ум.  
  
«Потом… напишу потом», – слабовольно решает девушка. У неё находится масса дел, чтобы не отправить ни строчки, но чувство вины преследует по ночам, пока она не рассказывает об этом Драко.  
  
– Тю! – кривится Малфой. – Нашла о чем переживать! Я отправил сову твоему старику сразу, как отец благословил наш брак.  
  
– И что папа?.. – с замиранием сердца спрашивает Луна.  
  
– На первое письмо, в котором я даю слово Малфоя, что ты будешь любима и счастлива, пришел очень путанный ответ, причем в основном на латыни. Я не стал переводить, чтобы не портить отношения с будущим тестем, – пожимает плечами Драко. – Тогда я отправил второе письмо, где написал, что Люциус был против нашего неравного брака и до сих пор рвет и мечет.  
  
– Это же неправда! – возмущается Луна.  
  
– Зато твой отец согласился сразу, и я получил его благословение, – фыркнул юноша. – Цель оправдывает средства, верно?  
  
…Луна в очередной раз размышляет, любые ли средства можно использовать для достижения своих целей, когда в замке поднимается суматоха.  
  
Её собственный фальшивый галлеон пылает как раскаленный, что может означать только одно. Начинается.  
  
Она встает и кивает Драко, который сидит с книгой напротив.  
  
– Мы увидимся завтра, – как можно спокойнее говорит она.  
  
Драко окидывает её быстрым взглядом и снова прячется за страницами книги.  
  
– Увидимся, – глухо отвечает он. – Обязательно. Иди уже.  
  
– А ничего, что она вернулась в Хогвартс с Драко Малфоем? – замечает Лаванда, когда Луна заходит в Выручай-комнату. Больше никто не говорит ни слова, за что Луна очень благодарна. Она оглядывается. Людей много, и они всё прибывают. Некоторые уже закончили Хогвартс, другие не могли попасть в него из-за своего происхождения. Луна еле может разглядеть сквозь плотное кольцо учеников Гарри и его спутников. Джинни почему-то не рвется вперед, а сидит поодаль.  
  
Луна садится рядом и тоже не спешит оказаться в центре внимания. Может, это и приводит к тому, что именно она ответит на вопрос Гарри.  
  
«Не высовывайся, твои знания сами приведут к тебе других людей», – вспоминает она слова Драко, когда идет с Гарри к гостиной Равенкло.  
  
Драко… Увидит ли она его? И если да – не придется ли им стать по разные стороны баррикад?..  
  
– Ты о войне думаешь? Или о Малфое? – прерывает их молчание Гарри.  
  
– Обо всем, – пожимает плечами Луна. – Нельзя думать о чем-то одном.  
  
– Ну, Рон бы с тобой не согласился, – слегка улыбается Гарри. – Так что с Малфоем?  
  
– А что с Джинни, Гарри? – уходит от вопроса Луна.  
  
Они уже подошли к гостиной Равенкло, и времени на задержку нет, но Гарри медлит.  
  
– Родители Джинни не Упивающиеся смертью. И она сама не из них, – отвечает он.  
  
– Драко – мой жених, Гарри, – ровно отвечает Луна и обращается к дверному молоточку: – По-моему я поняла, что за беда с этими фениксами. Я думаю, ответ должен быть простой. Скажем, у кольца нет начала и конца!  
  
* * *  
  
Джинни горько оттого, что умер её брат, хоть они и не были никогда особенно близки. Но где-то в глубине души Джинни благодарна Фреду за его смерть. Иначе она не смогла бы плакать тогда, когда Гарри победил и остался жив. Ведь никто бы не понял этих слез, пролитых по навсегда покинувшему свою любовницу Снейпу или по… по Тому. Джинни не знает, чья смерть ударила её больнее. Просто она чувствует, что к грусти по декану примешивается злость оттого, что он всё-таки бросил её. Пусть и уйдя навеки, погибнув, но бросил. А думая о Томе, она испытывает чувство вины – может, если бы она верила ему сильнее, он бы остался ради неё? Может?.. Кто теперь знает.  
  
Джинни вытирает слезы и, хотя они по-прежнему катятся из глаз, чувствует, что успокаивается. Плакать так легко, так… приятно. Это отодвигает оставшиеся проблемы всё дальше, время словно застывает густой смолистой каплей в тот момент, когда живой человек начинает скорбеть по ушедшим.  
  
Но Джинни не может позволить себе такую роскошь и потерять то немногое, что ещё могло остановить её падение. За годы учебы в Слизерине, годы соперничества, утрат и маленьких побед, она научилась тем несложным хитростям, которые могли помочь заставить молчать тех, кто был свидетелем её падения. Но остановить его – для этого требовалось гораздо больше усилий.  
  
Джинни снова плачет, теперь уже в последний раз она плачет по Северусу, навсегда прощаясь с ним и со своей такой короткой, такой картонной, но всё-таки любовью.  
  
Она плачет, когда её успокаивающе гладит по руке чумазая Грейнджер, когда обнимают братья и к содрогающейся от рыданий груди прижимает мать.  
  
Её ожидание оправдывается – Гарри подходит и неловко кладет руку на плечо. Ему Джинни позволяет увести себя от людей, они поднимаются в гостиную Гриффиндора, где Гарри снова привлекает к себе безудержно рыдающую Джинни. Он не знает, что теперь она плачет совсем по другой причине.  
  
Протертый красный с золотом бархат дивана в гриффиндорской гостиной неожиданно напоминает Джинни альбом с колдографиями, который хранится в их доме. Джинни хочет убраться прочь из этого безмолвного – все ещё внизу прощаются с родными – склепа памяти с кричащими яркими красками, но в этот момент Гарри обнимает её за плечи и неловко целует в губы. Джинни продолжает всхлипывать, не в силах сразу остановить рыдания, но её руки сами обнимают победителя за шею, а губы отвечают на поцелуй.  
  
«Предательница!» – словно наяву слышит она презрительный голос Снейпа.  
  
«Дура!» – жестко бросает тающий образ Тома.  
  
Джинни не отвечает им, она закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть Гарри, который жадно целует её губы, щеки, шею, как человек, вдруг понявший, что он всё-таки будет жить и теперь торопящийся ощутить эту жизнь.  
  
Девушка не открывает глаза, она просто слышит, как Гарри почти рвет ткань рубашки, спеша избавиться от одежды, а потом Джинни чувствует, как почти так же торопливо и лишь немного аккуратнее он стягивает мантию и блузку с неё. В гостиной холодно, и заплаканная полураздетая Джинни уже мечтает, чтобы всё поскорее закончилась. Её руки покрываются мурашками, она обнимает себя за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
  
– Если ты стесняешься, можно… в темноте, – тихо произносит Гарри, по-своему истолковав её жест.  
  
– Да… в темноте, – отвечает Джинни. Её голос звучит хрипло из-за долгих рыданий.  
  
В темноте её юбка и чулки с туфлями летят на пол вслед за мантией. Трусики жалобно трещат по швам, непривычные к таким рывкам.  
  
– Я куплю другие, – шепчет Гарри, опускаясь сначала на локти, а потом вплотную прижимаясь своим разгоряченным телом к её холодной коже.  
  
Джинни не хочет показаться опытной, поэтому всё получается ещё более неуклюже и больно, чем в её первый раз. И ей не приходится притворяться, когда она судорожно вздыхает от боли и слезы льются из глаз. Она сильно вцепляется в плечи Гарри, оставляя на них царапины, и прикусывает губу, чтобы не расплакаться в голос.  
  
Но скоро Гарри замирает и с тихим вздохом утыкается ей в ключицу.  
  
Джинни переводит дух. Она хочет вскочить и бросится в душ, чтобы смыть с себя чужой пот, боль и грязь. Но нельзя. Ещё не всё.  
  
– Прости, я не подумал, – с раскаянием говорит Гарри через несколько долгих минут. – То есть, я думал над тем, что у тебя никого не было и надо аккуратнее, но… я забыл. То есть… – он путается.  
  
От пытки разговором их обоих спасает загоревшийся свет и возглас «Мерлин!» голосом Молли.  
  
– Я… я всё объясню! – торопится Гарри, вскакивая и натягивая брюки прямо на голое тело. Он выглядит жалко, когда стоит полуголый, растрепанный и слепо щурится от света. – Мы с Джинни собираемся пожениться… в июле! Правда, Джин?  
  
Джинни, свернувшись комочком и лишь слегка прикрывшись мантией, едва заметно кивает.  
  
– После траура, – с нажимом произносит Молли. За её спиной Джинни видит отца, Рона, Невилла… ещё кого-то.  
  
Лицо Гарри покрывается алыми пятнами.  
  
– Да… тогда после траура, – бормочет он. – Но мы обязательно поженимся, миссис Уизли!  
  
– Идемте вниз, – командует Молли любопытным и неодобрительно качает головой. – Я понимаю, что у тебя стресс, Гарри, но такого я не ожидала…  
  
Она выходит последней. И только после этого Джинни одевается.  
  
* * *  
  
Луна не плачет вместе со всеми. Свои слезы она давно выплакала, а теперь всё её существо занято другим – Луна страшно злится.  
  
– Это было глупо и безответственно! Ты мог погибнуть, а теперь тебя точно ждет Азкабан! – выговаривает она жениху.  
  
– Я должен был подстраховаться на случай другого финала, – вяло отбивается Драко. – Иначе я не смог бы защитить тебя от гнева Лорда. А теперь… Поттер и остальные победители по крайней мере не подвергнут мою семью многочисленным пыткам. При ином раскладе я бы на это не поставил и сикля.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – Луна останавливается и смотрит на юношу, словно видит его впервые. – Ты рисковал своей жизнью ради меня?  
  
– А ты что, думала, это неожиданно проснувшийся героизм или природная глупость? – Драко оскорбляется. – Ты же моя семья. Почти. Я должен о тебе позаботиться любым доступным мне способом.  
  
– А мне кажется, что не все способы стоят того, чтобы их использовать, – замечает Луна, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.  
  
– Абсолютно все, – в этом Драко непреклонен. – Ты прости, милая, но я лучше убью кого-нибудь из чужих людей, чем позволю страдать своему.  
  
– Это ужасно, – само собой вырывается у Луна.  
  
– Я с тобой согласна, дорогая, – Луна оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Нарциссой Малфой. Её всегда безукоризненная прическа растрепалась, а платье порвано в нескольких местах, но на губах играет та легкая улыбка, которая всегда приводила Луну в трепет. – Ужасно и совершенно непростительно рассказывать девушке такие кошмары ещё до свадьбы. Так можно и не дождаться счастливого события.  
  
– Прости, мама, – бурчит Драко. Луна понимает, что он рад видеть мать живой и невредимой, но ещё немного стесняется своей невесты и не выражает свои чувства.  
  
– Неделю в Азкабане будешь без сладкого, – с улыбкой грозится Нарцисса, но Луна замечает в её глазах тревогу. – Твой отец сейчас разговаривает с победителями. С чистосердечным признанием как с готовкой пудинга – главное, не передержать. Успеешь первым – есть шансы освободиться пораньше. Это и тебя касается, Драко.  
  
– А разве не получится взять их на поруки? – жалобно спрашивает Луна, когда Драко спешит уйти. Она больше не боится мать жениха, теперь они подруги по несчастью, и то ли Луна стала взрослее, то ли Нарцисса без маски высокомерия кажется моложе, но девушка понимает, что ей не кажется – они и правда смогут подружиться.  
  
– Попытаемся, – вздыхает Нарцисса. – Увы, такова судьба женщин семьи Малфой. Мужчины совершают глупости, а мы помогаем им выпутаться. Ты торговаться умеешь?  
  
Луна задумывается. Перед её глазами встает решительное лицо Драко, когда он говорит о том, что готов убить ради семьи.  
  
– Научусь, – наконец кивает она.  



	11. Chapter 11

Время движется неумолимо, и Джинни снова ждет малыша. И пусть теперь не только она в счастливом ожидании, но из подруг она первая родит уже второго ребенка, это пугает и радует одновременно. В душе Джинни уже немного жалеет об окончательно утерянной свободе, которая будет ещё отдаленнее после рождения второго сына – она уверена, что родится именно сын, – но в то же время она горда. Она дает мужу то, о чем он мечтал – семью, в которой будет много детей и заботливая жена.  
  
И пусть в ответ Гарри не способен дать того, о чем мечтает сама Джинни, – это уже неважно. Она победила, а слезы… они давно высохли.  
  
Джинни вспоминает, как она мечтала сама придумать имя для их первенца. Конечно, Гарри тоже имеет право на решение, но разве не она вынашивает и собирается родить этого мальчика?.. На мгновение Джинни задумывается, заподозрит ли Гарри что-нибудь, если она попросит назвать сына Томом, но тут же гонит эту мысль – её муж-гриффиндорец не настолько простоват или глуп.  
  
Так мечты остаются мечтами, а сыну достается имя, не вызывающее никакого отклика в сердце матери.  
  
Но теперь, когда она снова ждет ребенка, тайная грусть возвращается, заставляя ронять редкие слезы в подушку и придумывать имя малышу. Самой, не оглядываясь на мужа.  
  
– Гермиона, вы решили, как назовете малыша? – спрашивает Джинни у невестки, чтобы отвлечься от тягостных мыслей.  
  
Миссис Уизли отвечает не сразу – рот её забит меренгами, которые она поглощает в огромном количестве с самого начала беременности.  
  
– Не совсем, – туманно произносит, наконец, Гермиона, сосредоточенно прожевывая сладость. – Одно я Рону сказала точно – никаких имен родственников, погибших друзей и прочих деятелей истории. Я желаю своему ребенку его собственной жизни и судьбы, без оглядки на призраки прошлого.  
  
– И он согласился? – с завистью интересуется Джинни.  
  
– Спрашиваешь! – хмыкает Луна. Несмотря на претенциозную фамилию Малфой, она довольно часто гостит у Джинни или Гермионы. Возможно, ей просто интересно наблюдать за другими людьми, а может, всё дело в том, что она тоже ждет ребенка – кто знает. – Чтобы Рон не согласился с женой – это не в его правилах.  
  
– Мой муж не подкаблучник, – рассеянно замечает Гермиона, но в её голосе звучит скрытая угроза.  
  
– Он просто из глупого мальчишки вырос в умного мужчину, – Луна пожимает плечами и вновь скрывается за журналом, который листала весь вечер.  
  
Размышления Джинни о том, почему её брат изменился, а его друг Гарри Поттер остался ребенком, прерываются Гермионой.  
  
– А у тебя, Луна, как с этим обстоят дела? Драко достаточно умен? – любопытствует она.  
  
– Ой, девочки! – миссис Малфой закатывает глаза и хихикает. – У нас такая с этим проблема, такая проблема! Без пяти минут дедушки не хотят уступать друг другу. Они оба придумали имена и теперь требуют принять один из этих вариантов. Дошло просто до дикости – вчера Люциус подкупил кого-то, и папу заперли в его собственной редакции! Аппарировать оттуда нельзя, и папенька просидел до ужина! Правда, вероятно, мистер Малфой обиделся на тех жучков-вонючек, которые погрызли его трость. Папа очень гордился этим.  
  
– Нашел чем гордиться. Мальчишеские забавы, – не может удержаться Джинни. Ей немного обидно, но она не может понять, почему. Может, потому что жизнь Луны в напыщенном семействе Малфоев оказалась не такой уж скучной? Или оттого, что она выглядела счастливее самой Джинни?..  
  
– Не скажи! – с жаром возражает Луна. – Они погрызли только трость и больше ничего – вот что удивительно! Ведь иначе Нарцисса устроила бы ему веселенькую жизнь!  
  
– А вы сами-то что решили? – снова возвращает их на землю Гермиона. – Как назовете ребенка?  
  
– Да просто кинем монетку над звездной картой, – пожимает плечами Луна. – Что выпадет, так и назовем – чего тут размышлять.  
  
– Гермиона, как думаешь, Гарри будет возражать против имени Вальдемар?  
  
Повисает неловкое молчание, прерываемое только негромким шуршанием Гермионы, которая сосредоточенно копается в пакете со сладостями, не поднимая глаз на Джинни.  
  
– Я не сказала бы, что это хорошая идея, – наконец произносит миссис Уизли, вытряхивая на ладонь липкие хрусткие крошки и закидывая их в рот. Она по-прежнему не смотрит на Джинни, отчего той кажется, что Гермиона знает больше, чем следует.  
  
– Интересные животные – броненосцы, – неожиданно вмешивается в разговор Луна. С ней Джинни старается держать ухо востро – Луна могла не раз видеть её со Снейпом на шестом курсе. Они не так уж скрывались и о таких неправильных отношениях знали многие. Другое дело, что почти все они погибли в последней битве, а Луна до сих пор молчала. – Представляете, они могут родить детенышей даже через четыре года после того, как… ну, вы понимаете! Самки просто выбирают подходящий момент – и вуаля!  
  
– Опять какие-то глупые выдумки вроде морщерогих кизляков, – кривится Гермиона, в то время как Джинни покрывается холодным потом, чувствуя на себе проникающий в сердце острый взгляд юной Малфой. – Если бы такое было возможно… эх, я бы дописала свою диссертацию, да и до повышения оставалось совсем немного…  
  
Пока Гермиона предается своим мечтам, Джинни думает о том, почему она всё время выбирает не то. И смогла ли бы она родить ребенка, если бы точно знала, что глаза его будут не зеленые, а фамильный нос узнают даже самые невнимательные…  
  
Вечером она заводит разговор с мужем об имени для сына. Джейми весело играет в своем уголке, в доме вкусно пахнет слоенными пирожками – всё так, как хотелось Гарри, но сегодня эта мысль почему-то наполняет сердце Джинни горечью, а не радостью.  
  
– Я думал назвать его Альбусом, – по-детски непосредственно улыбается Гарри, и Джинни не замечает за поблескивающими стеклышками очков тревоги в глазах мужа. – Ты не будешь против?  
  
– А второе имя пусть будет Северус! – неожиданно для самой себя выпаливает Джинни и замирает, ожидая ответа.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и внезапно обнимает Джинни за плечи. Он наклоняется к её уху и едва слышно шепчет:  
  
– Я боялся, что ты скажешь «Том»…  
 __  
  
The end


End file.
